La locura de tenerte como novio
by DeimosBia
Summary: (Después de The Last) Ya en pareja con Naruto, Hinata cuenta algunas situaciones de su historia de amor, con él… con su club de fans, y los chismosos de la aldea. Hinata es hermosa, tranquila y buena; pero hasta ella tiene un límite.
1. Chapter 1

Nunca pensé que iba a pasarme esto. Que iba a sentirme así. No puedo creerlo.

Quiero decir, sí. Naruto es un héroe, todos lo respetan, lo idolatran, lo aman. Pero esto ya es otra cosa.

Cuando empecé mi relación con él, sabía que lo nuestro daría que hablar. Él también lo sabía.

Los dos somos muy privados con respecto a esto, pero porque es nuestro primer noviazgo y nos estamos acostumbrando a la idea, aprovechando el tiempo juntos y conociéndonos en todo sentido, ya me entenderán.

Es un tanto difícil tener una relación con una persona tan famosa. Lo amo, y es lo mejor que me paso. No estoy quejándome.

Pero quiero tener una relación con él. No con la prensa, su club de fans, los habitantes chusmas de la aldea, y también aldeas vecinas.

A Naruto le gusta dar entrevistas y hablar con la gente, ver a sus fanáticos y alentarlos a superarse a mí mismo. Es un sol. Aun, así y todo, cuando le preguntan sobre nosotros, amablemente siempre aclara que son temas muy personales y que estamos bien juntos. Suficiente.

Pero lamentablemente no acaba ahí.

Me encantaría decirles que el que tiene que poner la cara es Naruto. Que el que tiene que callar rumores es él. Que al que acosa su club de fans y los medios es a él.

Pero no.

Él se va de misión en misión y a la que acosan es mí.

¡GENIAL!

Soy extremadamente tímida con las personas que no conozco. Aun también con las que conozco. Me tomó muchísimo tiempo acostumbrarme a Naruto, amándolo con locura.

Imagínense lo que puede ser para mí que me sigan por todos lados haciéndome preguntas. Que me miren según lo que hago, lo que visto; que si estoy más flaca, que si estoy más gorda; que si tengo o no ojeras, y todas las situaciones que inventan según a como me veo.

Me han seguido hasta la puerta de mi casa. Sus admiradoras me han dicho cosas extrañas.

Los chismosos me han inventado cosas, dicho cosas que Naruto ha hecho o no ha hecho. Que le sonrió a tal, que ayudó con tal paquete a tal otra.

Dios, necesitan conseguirse una vida.

Esto ya está generando algunos tipos de roces entre nosotros.

Está bien, sí. Algún momento me agarró el bichito de los celos, más momentos de los que quisiera admitir.

Pero, independientemente de eso, no me gusta que me acosen. Tampoco me gusta que acosen a mi novio. Pero bueno, él es el famoso, que lo sigan a él.

No no.

Él tiene trabajo. Y yo los padezco a los demás.

Encima, cuando él está acá y podemos hacer cosas juntos… dios mío, están por todas partes.

Amo a Naruto. Estoy sumamente feliz de que haya logrado que todos lo quisieran.

Pero esto ya es morboso.

Un tipo acaba de preguntarme si estoy usando una campera para ocultar mi embarazo.

¿¡Qué embarazo!?

Y así, tengo muchas otras situaciones. Algunas muy descabelladas.


	2. Chapter 2

Los años me han dado algo de madurez, o eso me gusta creer.

Ante situaciones extrañas puedo mantener la calma y calcular, pensar en frío.

Pero desde que empecé mi noviazgo con el amor de mi vida, he tenido experiencias de todo tipo.

Al principio solo callaba, o podía contestar suave y sutilmente. No puedo decirles que tan rápido pasé de eso a escupir fuego por la boca, porque se que no van a creerme.

Me ven tan calmada y buena, que entiendo que no crean cuando les digo que, efectivamente, si se meten con lo que es mío no respondo por mis actos.

Aún así me costó mucho exteriorizar lo que sentí y aún siento, porque jamás quise ni quiero causarle problemas o disgustos a Naruto.

Pero... es que estas mujeres sacan lo peor de mi. LO PEOR.

Tal vez, algunas veces mejor que otras, puedo manejar los rumores. Después de todo son solo cosas que dicen las personas.

Y también entiendo que tenga fanáticos, tanto mujeres y hombres.

Pero hay un problema extra con las mujeres, con sus fanáticas. No solo lo ven como un ninja poderoso, un hombre incansable que jamás se dió por vencido.

No.

Ellas también lo ven como hombre en todo sentido de la palabra. Claro, no puedo evitarlo. Todos pueden mirarlo. Ellas están incluidas en ese "todos".

Pero es mí hombre, MIO, y me desespera que lo llamen "bomba sexual", "rubio partible", "Dios sensual", etc.

También me molestan los comentarios que he escuchado varias veces, como el que acabo de oír en el supermercado.

Vine a comprar algunos alimentos que faltan en mi casa. Un poco de leche para el desayuno de mañana y unas verduras para esta noche. También hace falta jabón para lavar la ropa.

Recordé que Hanabi me pidió que comprara algunas latas de atún, por lo que me dirigí a aquella góndola, y me quedé viendo precios y calidad.

Del otro lado del pasillo pude escuchar a una muchacha de reposición hablando animadamente con una cliente.

"No puedo creer que tengas una fotografía como esta."

"Mírale ese pecho, por Dios."

No presté demasiada atención, al principio.

"¿Cómo es que la conseguiste?"

"Hika se infiltró en el predio donde suele entrenar a puertas cerradas, dice que hacía calor y él se sacó la remera."

Risas. "¡Míralo, el sudor hace que su cuerpo brille! "

"¡Esos abdominales!"

Okay, ya entendimos que les gusta quién sea que están viendo.

Me sentí algo incómoda, por lo que me dispuse a caminar hasta la fila para pagar.

"Naruto está tan bueno que podría atarlo a mi cama." Risas.

"Con este cuerpo, por Dios, lo dejo hacerme lo que quiera."

"Quiero pasar mi lengua por sus abdominales, me lo como crudo".

"Creo qué le pagaría para que me deje chuparle la..."

"Sshhh" Risas.

... ¿Mi Naruto? ¿Mi novio? ¿están baboseandose con una foto de mi novio?

"Ya sé que imagen voy a utilizar para masturbarme de ahora en adelante." Más risas.

Basta. Esto es todo.

"Disculpen" Me acerqué hasta donde ellas estaban. Por cierto, no estaban tan cerca. "Hola, ¿que tal?" Sonreí amablemente.

Pude ver como a una de ellas se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara.

"¿Podría ayudarme?" Le pregunté a la chica de reposición. Ella asintió lentamente, mirando a su amiga "¿en que góndola encuentro los condones?" Sonreí inocentemente.

Ella pareció impresionarse y volvió a echarle una mirada rápida a su amiga. "En la góndola 3, en la zona de aseo personal."

"Oh genial, muchas gracias." Di media vuelta y rematé para mí misma, suficientemente alto para que me escucharan "si me apuro tal vez podamos tener sexo otra vez hoy, antes de cenar. " Me giré a verle la mano a la cliente amiga. "Es una excelente foto ¿verdad?" Reí y me fui rápidamente de allí.

No, no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice.

Pero que sepan que acá, la única que se lo come crudo, soy yo.


	3. Chapter 3

No se porqué pero la gente suele pensar que Naruto es desordenado, que tiene su departamento hecho un chiquero, que es un desastre para los quehaceres de la casa.

Pero no es así. Naruto es todo lo contrario. Tampoco es un obsesivo por la limpieza, pero mantiene todo lo suficientemente limpio y ordenado.

Todas las veces que me he quedado a comer en su departamento, llegué a notar que no le molesta para nada lavar los platos y, de hecho, disfruta cuando lo hacemos juntos.

Bueno, en realidad, noté que disfruta cualquier cosa que hacemos juntos. Lo disfruta muchísimo. Eso me hace inmensamente feliz.

Un sábado, después de almorzar, Naruto descolgó la ropa ya seca que había lavado la noche anterior, y me pidió que quitara las sábanas de la cama. Aún las estaba sacando cuando él entró a la habitación y soltó la ropa sobre una mesita que tiene.

Lo ví doblar remeras y pantalones mientras parecía querer decirme algo.

"¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?"

Me vió parada entre él y la puerta, con las sabanas hechas un bollo en mis brazos.

Se tomó unos segundo para contestar.

"No... No es nada." Me sonrió.

"No, no hagas eso." Le insistí. " Tenés que decirme, nos tenemos que confiar todo, ¿recuerdas? Así funcionan las relaciones."

Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

"Lo sé amor..."

"¿Entonces?"

Suspiró. "Estuve pensando... " Empezó.

Me senté sobre la cama.

"Yo te amo, y amo pasar tiempo contigo..."

Oh, creo que no me gusta la dirección en la que va esto.

"Y... Entiendo que cada uno necesite su espacio y sus cosas..."

Aquí viene.

Cerré mis ojos, y bajé la cabeza.

"Pero es que yo quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, necesito sentirte cerca mío. Me haces falta y te extraño en todo momento cuando no estás conmigo."

Lo miré. ¿De que habla? Pasamos un montón de tiempo juntos.

"Se que pasamos todo el tiempo que podemos juntos, pero ¿no quisieras que fuera aún más? ¿no te pasa cuando te vas que querés quedarte? "

Seguí mirándolo sin decir nada.

Él tomó aire y se acercó hacia mí.

"Quiero que te mudes conmigo, por favor."

Wow. Esa no me la esperaba.

La verdad, me empecé a desesperar en ese momento porque, mi mente funcionaba a mil por hora, pero el cuerpo no me respondía.

Solo lo miraba fijamente con la boca abierta.

"Por favor, sé que no llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos. Pero es que por las noches me vuelvo loco. Quiero dormir abrazado a ti y despertarnos juntos y desayunar. E ir a hacer las compras juntos y..."

Cielos, supe que mi padre iba a matarme.

"Naruto-kun, ya hacemos todo eso."

"Lo sé, pero luego tú te vas a tu casa y me quedo solo." Dios, esa cara de cachorro abandonado. Me estaba matando. "Estuve solo toda mi vida."

Intenté alejarme un poco de él, porque necesitaba pensar.

No me malinterpreten. Lo amo. Y me encantaría mudarme con él, pero si llegara a hacerlo ¡mi clan me asesina! ¡Mi padre me exilia a vivir sola en una isla abandonada!

El me tomó por la cintura.

"Naruto, me encantaría, pero mi clan tiene reglas..."

"Podemos hablarlo con ellos."

"No..."

"Por favor..." Dios, se veía tan afligido.

Suspiré.

"Déjame pensarlo, tal vez pueda hablar con mi padre."

Si, claro Hinatita, seguí soñando, me dije a mi misma.

Él sonrió.

"Todo el tiempo que necesites..."

Me besó. Un beso suave pero cargado de amor. Me dió un poco de escalofríos la sensación.

Luego de soltarme acarició mi mejilla y siguió con la ropa.

"¿Querés ir a caminar un rato?"

"Bueno, te pongo a lavar las sábanas y vamos."

Estábamos caminando tomados de las manos. No hacía frío ni calor esa tarde.

Nos metimos por un parque, y Naruto se acostó bajó un árbol. Al sentarme al lado, él se movió y apoyó su cabeza en mis piernas.

Sin pedirle permiso empecé a acariciar su cabello rubio. Pasé suavemente mis manos por su nuca, eso le gusta mucho. Y como respuesta escuché un gemido de tono grave.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Yo estaba pensando en su propuesta.

¿Qué debía hacer? Obvio que me encantaría, pero no se me ocurría ninguna forma para convencer a mi padre de dejarme.

Estaba tan, pero tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

Tonta de mí.

Naruto se había quedado dormido, respiraba suavemente, y noté un sonido raro.

Agudicé mi oído pero seguía sin entender qué era o de donde venía.

Miré para todos lados y no había nadie.

Ahí estaba el problema, ¿un parque vacío un sábado por la tarde? No podía ser.

Volví a escuchar ese sonido raro. Era como un insecto, me hacía acordar al sonido de los insectos de Shino, pero este era algo distinto. Como más metálico...

Un zoom de una cámara.

Y ahí sí, los noté.

Escondidos, estaban unos cuantos hombres con cámaras.

¿Estaban espiándonos? ¿Sacándonos fotos?

"Naruto-kun" Le hablé despacio para despertarlo. "Naruto-kun, despierta."

"Mmm..."

"Naruto-kun."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nos están sacando fotos. Hay fotógrafos escondidos, espiándonos."

"¿En serio?" El se incorporó sentándose. Miraba con atención. "Menos mal que no te empecé a toquetear cuando me acariciaste la nuca." Bromeó.

"Ahgg..." Me puse de pie.

"Jajaja, ya, perdón" me siguió. "Discúlpame, solo estaba bromeando."

"Quiero volver a tu departamento."

"Hinata, no les des bola. Hacé de cuenta que no están."

Nunca fue sencillo para mí, no son extrovertida como él.

"Está bien, pero ¿podemos caminar aunque sea? Me pone nerviosa que hagan eso y yo estar quieta para ellos."

"Lo sé amor. Si, vamos."

Al volver más tarde a mi casa, pude ver en internet muchas fotos nuestras en el parque aquella tarde de sábado.

Jamás voy a acostumbrarme a eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamás vi a Naruto tan nervioso como el día en el que lo presenté como mi novio a mi familia. Obviamente ya lo conocían, ya sabían quién era y qué había hecho.

Pero es distinto cuando te presentan como "novio".

Yo también estaba muy, muy nerviosa. Tal vez no tanto por la situación de llevarlo a casa y decir la típica frase _papá, este es mi novio_.

No, lo que me asustaba era el terrible sermón que iba a comerme.

Naruto y yo fuimos muy cuidadosos cuando empezamos nuestra relación. Shikamaru-san, Sakura-san y Sai-san sabían de nosotros. Kakashi-sama, supongo sospechaba, al igual que mi hermana. Pero nadie más, y todos ellos nos dieron espacio, tiempo y privacidad, para poder decírselo a las personas que debían saberlo.

Mi padre.

Las primeras semanas ni siquiera hablamos de eso, solo disfrutábamos de nosotros. Pero luego Naruto me preguntó si quería decirle a mi familia. Si estaba lista para eso, porque no quería causarme ningún problema con mi clan.

Llegamos a la conclusión, ambos, de que lo mejor era, aunque sea, decírselo a mi papá.

Y justo cuando estábamos ideando un plan para hacerlo, ocurrió el desastre.

En determinado momento de nuestra relación, los besos castos ya no fueron suficiente. El mínimo roce entre nosotros encendía una chispa que amenazaba con incendiar cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos.

Y digo ambos porque no era yo la única que me sentía así. Cada vez que ese fuego se prendía entre nosotros podía ver como Naruto hacía un fuerzo casi inhumano para contenerse. Empezaba a respirar pesado, sus pupilas se dilataban. Mordía sus labios.

Sabía que él estaba llegando al límite una noche cuando, viendo una película a oscuras, comenzamos a acariciarnos y besarnos. Pero los besos y las caricias eran tan sugestivas y ardientes que en el forcejeo por acomodarnos mejor tiramos algo. Cuando me levanté para encender la luz, pude ver que se tapó su entrepierna con una almohada. Aun por encima del pantalón.

Ambos nos miramos completamente sonrojados.

Se levantó y tomó una ducha, una larga.

Yo solo podía pensar en el prominente bulto que había sentido entre sus piernas.

No, Hinata. Eres una chica recatada que no piensa esas cosas; me dije a mi misma... unas ochocientas veces en aquellos duros días.

Yo ya me quedaba a dormir con él, noté que a veces habla dormido. A él le gusta dormir conmigo, dice que lo hace sentirse acompañado.

Dios sabe que nunca habíamos intimado antes, y que nuestras energías se estaban acumulando demasiado. Pero exploté una noche cuando lo escuché tener un sueño húmedo.

Me sentí morir a su lado mientras lo escuchaba gemir mi nombre en sueños.

No puedo evitarlo. Lo desperté a besos, él me tomó por la cintura y cuando me di cuenta estaba sobre mí. Podía sentir su cuerpo aprisionándome debajo suyo, tocándome despacio.

Pero yo no quería despacio.

"Por favor" Le supliqué.

Y fue maravilloso. Fue… muy dolorosa mi primera vez, pero por Dios que valió la pena.

Después de eso nos desenvolvimos mucho, sigo avergonzándome sobremanera, pero nada que me impida disfrutarlo.

Naruto empezó a tener una obsesión sana con mis pechos, o me gusta pensar que es sana. Dice que son perfectos. Muchas veces, cuando estamos solos y tranquilos, mete alguna de sus manos bajo mi remera, agarra alguno y deja su mano allí sin ninguna intención sexual. Solo le gusta hacerlo.

Una tarde, de aquellos días en los que planeábamos como decirle de nuestra relación a mi familia, pasé por una lencería y no pude evitar comprar un conjunto que era bellísimo. Me dio muchísimo pudor saber que lo compraba para usarlo con Naruto, pero es que este hombre me hace sentir tan… caliente. No puedo evitarlo.

Pedí una bolsa lisa de color negro, sin ninguna marca que delatara lo que había comprado y fui a entregar unas fichas de salud a la torre del Hokage. Unos estudios que hay que hacer cada cierto tiempo.

Al caminar por unos pasillos de una zona restringida del subsuelo, me encontré con Sakura-san que salía de una sala y charlamos un rato. Me hizo prometerle que cenaríamos juntas en los próximos días.

Y a los pocos segundos, de la misma sala, salió él. Me miraba fijamente y se paró al lado de su compañera.

Sakura se rio a verlo mirarme de esa forma tan insistente. Le hice un gesto para que dejara de hacerlo.

"¿Aún siguen sin decírselo a nadie?" Sakura preguntó en voz baja. "Ino está empezando a sospechar, y supongo que otros también."

Naruto la miró y subió los hombros, restándole importancia.

"A mí él único que me preocupa es el padre de ella." Sakura rio. "Estamos viendo cómo decirle." Suspiró.

"¡Sakura, ven aquí un momento!" La llamaron desde la sala.

Naruto se quedó conmigo.

Mirándonos.

El miró por el pasillo a ambos lados para revisar que no hubiera nadie, y tomó una de mis manos. Mordió su labio.

"¿Vas a querer venir a cenar a casa más tarde?"

"Sí, pero no puedo quedarme a dormir." Advertí. Él se quejó. "No tengo otra excusa para decirle a mi papá. Ya no dormí anoche en casa."

"Está bien…" Notó la pequeña bolsa que llevaba. "¿Qué es eso?"

Reí juguetonamente. "Un regalito." Pude sentir que mi rostro se calentaba. Agh, ese característico sonrojo mío.

"mmm…." Cantó. "¿Va a gustarme mucho?" Se acercó despacio.

Miré alrededor al abrazarlo. "Eso espero… estuve a punto de comprarlo en un talle más grande. Pero lo preferí así." Le dije para que se diera una idea de qué era.

Me miró a los ojos, serio. Ahí estaba otra vez, respirando fuerte, con los ojos mostrando deseo. Me perdí en sus ojos.

Llevó una de sus manos a mi trasero y lo agarró con fuerza.

Reí por lo bajo. Iba a besarme ahí mismo.

Alguien tosió sonoramente cerca nuestro y nos separamos al instante.

MIERDA.

MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA.

Hoheto y Ko*, dos miembros de mi clan estaban a unos metros de nosotros.

Ko tenía una ceja levantada y parecía contener una estrepitosa risa. Pero Hoheto estaba muy serio. Muy serio. Miraba a Naruto fijamente.

Naruto no sabía dónde meterse. Yo tampoco, pero parecía que el Hyuga mayor le iba a saltar encima en cualquier momento.

Pasamos unos cuantos segundos así.

"Eh… Hoheto…" Ko me miraba tratando de aliviar la situación. "Hokage-sama nos espera."

El hombre me dio una última mirada de reprobación y siguió su camino. Al pasar junto a nosotros Ko me guiñó un ojo.

"Estoy muerto." Soltó Naruto al quedarnos solos. "Tu papá va a matarme".

* * *

*Hoheto y Ko son miembros del Clan. Ko es guardaespaldas de Hinata.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando entré a mi casa aquella mañana con Naruto, sabía que estábamos en problemas, o por lo menos yo lo estaba. Como ya les dije, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso.

Les comento.

La verdad, no sé qué pasó después del incidente en la torre del Hokage, nunca me enteré, nunca quise preguntar. Pero puedo asegurarles que mi padre de enteró.

Solo se que, a los pocos minutos de quedarnos solos en ese pasillo, miré a Naruto y seriamente le aclaré que esa noche no iba a volver a mi casa. Me quedaría con él pero que, por la mañana iríamos a decirle a mi padre, como sea.

Corrí luego hasta mi casa, y entrando por la parte de servicio le pedí a una criada que trajera ropa de mi habitación, y que le avisara a mi padre que al otro día por la mañana tenía que hacerle una presentación formal. Que volvería por mañana directamente a verlo. Acompañada.

Ya estaba hecho. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Recuerdo que Naruto no pegó un ojo en toda la noche. Estaba que se lo comían los nervios. Le pedí que se tranquilizara, le dije que todo iba a estar bien.

En todo caso mi papá se la agarraría conmigo. Lo sabía.

Jamás lo hubiera imaginado así, pero, Naruto repetía situaciones en las que mi padre no nos daba su aprobación, y que no lo iba a aceptar. Tuve que repetirle varias veces que no me importaba. Que mi padre podía hacer lo que quisiese, pero jamás me iba a separar de él.

No funcionó, así que lo dejé solo en el living, y me fui a dormir. Siguió dando vueltas, como ya les dije, toda la noche.

La verdad cuando me desperté esa mañana, estaba llena de coraje. Pensé en que me pasé toda mi vida amando y esperando a este hombre, no iban a prohibirme nada. No iban a hacerme elegir entre él y mi estúpido clan, porque saldrían perdiendo.

Me llené de valor, lo agarré a mi novio y lo arrastré hasta la mansión Hyuga.

Puedo decir que todo el valor que tomé se me voló al poner un pie en esa casa. Y Naruto era una gelatina a mi lado.

Las criadas que nos recibieron nos guiaron hacía la parte izquierda. _La maldita sala de reuniones, Hinata._

Pude ver como una de las muchachas miraba con cara extraña a Naruto, ocultaba una pequeña risa. Él caminaba tan rígido que parecía que tenía un palo en ya saben dónde.

Está bien, lo reconozco. Era muy gracioso. Yo también me hubiera reído, pero estábamos muy nerviosos ambos. Lo entendía.

Apreté su mano fuerte cuando estuvimos frente a una gran puerta de madera.

La criada tocó sobre ella. Y al recibir la respuesta del otro lado, abrió la puerta para nosotros.

Al ver hacia adentro caí a la realidad.

Cielos. Estábamos jodidos. Muy jodidos.

Frente a nosotros, al fondo de la sala, sentados sobre almohadones, estaban tres hombres.

Hiashi, mi padre, al centro. Hoheto a la izquierda; y mi abuelo, anterior jefe del clan, a la derecha.

Naruto me miró. Entramos los dos y nos sentamos en los almohadones frente a ellos.

Dios, no podía ser peor.

Hoheto me miraba muy, muy mal. Pero era aún peor como miraba mi padre a Naruto.

"Padre…" Fijó su mirada en mí. "He venido a presentarte a Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sé quién es." Wow, que brusco. _Como siempre._

Naruto miraba hacía el piso. Sabía que quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

"Lo sé. Él y yo estamos juntos. Vine a presentártelo como mi pareja." Largué la frase fuerte y clara. Con mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Orgullosa de mi novio. Como debía.

Naruto se sonrojó violentamente.

Silencio atroz.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san." Todos nos sorprendimos al escuchar la voz de mi abuelo. Hasta Naruto levantó su mirada. "Es un honor tener al salvador frente a nosotros. Es usted un joven impresionante, de fuerza sorprendente. Una voluntad de hierro."

"Muchas gracias, señor." Sonrió.

"Es clarísimo que, por sus hazañas usted sería muy bien recibido como pareja de la heredera de nuestro clan…"

Naruto sonrió más aún.

"Pero hay algo que de todas formas nos preocupa." Sentenció el viejo.

A Naruto se le borró la sonrisa.

"La conducta." Escupió mi padre fuertemente. "Los modales." Estaba taladrándome con los ojos. "Ha sido un gusto, Uzumaki-san." La verdad, no parecía. "No voy a retenerlo más tiempo. Tiene usted el visto bueno de esta familia. Ya hablaremos mejor en otra situación más amena." Seguía mirándome firmemente. "Pero me gustaría tener una conversación con mi hija. A solas."

"¿Eso es todo?" Explotó de alivio Naruto sonriendo.

Todos lo miramos en reprobación.

 _No tientes a tu suerte, cariño._ Lo miré en reproche, apurándolo para que saliera de allí. Ya teníamos lo que queríamos. Que se fuera de una vez.

Hiashi, negó con la cabeza mientras lo veíamos salir.

Podía notar el disgusto de Hoheto por las palabras de mi padre. Ese hombre siempre fue muy rígido. Casi tanto como mi papá. Seguro esperaba que el jefe del clan fuera muy severo conmigo y me pusiera algún castigo por el incidente en la torre del Hokage.

Pero no iba a quedarme para escucharlo.

Al quedarnos solos, mi padre tardó unos segundos en hablar.

"Hinata, voy a hacer directo y muy claro contigo." Tragué pesado. "Estoy horrorizado con lo que he escuchado de ti y sé que sabes de lo que hablo. No te eduqué para nada de esa forma."

Bajé mi cabeza.

"Espero que no vuelva a repetirse."

"Lo siento."

"Sabes perfectamente que tenemos reglas."

"Lo sé."

Él pareció calmarse. Tomó aire antes de seguir. "Ahora sabiendo de tu relación con un muchacho, supongo que puedo explicarme dónde has pasado todas estas noches."

Ambos nos sonrojamos.

"Te recuerdo que el clan tiene medidas estrictas de castidad, previas al matrimonio."

Asentí. _Un poco tarde para recordármelo, papá. Aunque me acordaba y me importó poco._

"Voy a implorarte que manejes muy bien tu noviazgo. No quiero escándalos."

Volví a asentir.

"Haremos una cena el fin de semana, para introducirlo al clan. Espero que hasta entonces te dignes a pasar tiempo en tu casa. A cumplir con tus tareas como parte del clan, que las tienes bastante abandonadas."

Mi padre estaba siendo muy recto.

Asentí.

"¿Puedes contestarme cuando te hablo?"

"Sí, señor." Fuerte y claro.

Él suspiró y volvió a hacer una pausa.

"Estoy feliz por ti. Es un buen hombre y un excelente ninja. Sé que lo amas, siempre lo has hecho. Eres mi hija, te conozco." Habló suavemente. "Sí tienes mi bendición, Hinata." Su mirada se suavizó.

"Muchas gracias, padre." Sonreí.

Al levantarme, me acerqué hacia él y lo abracé.

Volví a sonreírle.

"¡Compórtense!" Me gritó antes de que saliera.

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es que salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Naruto estaba encantado de que no lo hicieran sufrir demasiado, y que además, teníamos el consentimiento del clan.

Pero con el paso de los días, descubrí que Hoheto y Ko no fueron los únicos que nos vieron aquella tarde.

Habían empezado los chismes en la villa. Chismes muy fuertes.

Y las fanáticas de Naruto se pusieron insoportables.

 **¡Hola a todos! Se acercan mis mesas de finales. Así que, puede que tarde un poco más en subir capítulos. ¡Pero se me han ocurrido cada cosas locas para los próximos que quiero escribirlos lo antes posible!**

 **Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando me di cuenta de que mi relación con Naruto parecía ser un tema muy relevante para las demás personas, me sentí muy extraña. Porque, de la nada, las personas empezaban a ver absolutamente todo lo que hacía, a donde iba, cómo iba vestida, qué decía, con quien estaba.

Era sumamente extraño.

Una vez me crucé con un grupo de chicas que estaban vestidas igual que yo. Eso me perturbó. ¿Qué carajo significaba eso?

Sumamente extraño.

La primera vez que me preguntaron sobre nosotros fue unos días después de que mi padre nos diera su consentimiento.

Fue tan bizarro que aún me sorprende. Sakura-san me había insistido los días previos, para ir almorzar.

Iba caminando lo más tranquila por la villa hasta el punto de encuentro, pero empecé a notar que la gente me miraba.

Algunas señoras hablaban muy entusiasmadas, pero, al verme se callaban y pegaban sus ojos en mí, para luego cuchichear en vos baja.

Yo no lograba comprender la situación, pensaba que seguíamos siendo un secreto para los demás.

Caminé un par de cuadras más y vi a una chica rubia de pelo lacio. Se acercó a mi directamente y me abordó.

"Tú eres Hinata, ¿verdad?" Me miró de arriba a abajo.

"Sí. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Le hablé amablemente, aunque ella se quedó callada.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, pero ella seguía estudiándome.

Suspiró. "No, no. Disculpa." Y luego se alejó de mí.

 _¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?_ Fue lo primero que pensé. Pero seguí mi camino hasta la esquina en la que Sakura me esperaba.

Ella estaba hablando con otras tres muchachas que la rodeaban y parecía que se le iban a tirar encima.

"Entonces, ¿es verdad?" Escuché que una preguntaba.

"Tal vez vieron mal… la gente siempre inventa cosas, chicas" Sakura reía algo nerviosa.

"Buenos días Sakura-san." Me acerqué.

Sakura palideció al verme.

Las preguntas vinieron al mismo tiempo. "Tú eres Hinata Hyuga, ¿no?", "¿Es verdad que estás de novia con Naruto-sempai?", "¿Eres tú, realmente la del video?"

 _¿Eh?_ Las tres chicas se abalanzaron hacia mí, y la gente alrededor, que ya de por sí me miraba, parecía haber dejado lo que hacían para prestar atención.

"Chicas, chicas…" Sakura salió a mi rescate. "Ya les he dicho, son puras habladuras."

La pelirrosa me tomó por los hombros y me guio hacia el restorán que estaba en frente. Seguía gritándole cosas al grupo de chicas que trataban de seguirnos.

Al ingresar, Sakura agarró del cuello de la camisa al chico que nos atendió en la entrada. El pobre se asustó por la sorpresiva violencia. Me dio algo de pena, debía tener la edad de Konohamaru, unos 14 años aproximadamente.

"Escúchame niño… vas a darme la mesa más privada que tengas, y pobre de ti si alguien nos molesta o nos chusmea. ¿Me entendiste?"

"¿Pe-pero.. ti-tiene usted reservación?" El casi tenía las patitas colgando.

"La tengo, había pedido una mesa con vista a la calle, pero quiero una privada. Arréglalo o te pateo."

"Sakura-san…" Le murmuré sorprendida.

"Créeme Hinata, vas a agradecérmelo." Me cortó.

Mi acompañante miraba con mirada severa al muchacho, que corría por todo el lugar arreglando un lugar privado de atrás.

Él se acercó despacio, algo asustado.

"Ya-ya está li-lista, señorita… pe-pero te-tendré qu-que cobrarle… la pre-prepar-"

"Lo sé, no me importa."

Una vez sentadas en un cubículo, muy privado. Me quedé callada tratado de procesar la nula información que tenía.

Era obvio que había pasado algo. Las miradas, las preguntas, la reacción y actitud de Sakura.

 _¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?_

"Sakura-san, ¿puedes explicarme qué está pasando?"

"La aldea entera sabe de ti y Naruto. Es el chisme del momento. Explotó como una bomba."

"¿Y eso es malo? Quiero decir, ¿Qué lo sepan?" ¿Cuál era el problema de que estuviéramos juntos? Nosotros queríamos tenerlo en secreto hasta decirle a mi papá, pero él ya sabía.

"No, obvio que no. Pero ya viste, todos están insoportables por saber, y mirar." Sakura me miraba seria. "Creo que se está descontrolando, estás chicas fueron el cuarto grupo que me paró por la calle. Saben que soy compañera de Naruto, y que lo conozco muy bien. Una se me largó a llorar al preguntarme si era verdad que tiene novia."

"¿Qué?" Me sorprendí.

"Sí, lo que escuchaste."

Fruncí el ceño. "Ahora que lo mencionas… Las personas me miraban al caminar por la villa."

"Lo importante no es que lo sepan, lo que me preocupa es cómo se enteraron, Hinata. Y también las reacciones." Sakura estaba reboleando la carta de menú en exasperación.

Me alejé un poco, entre sorprendida y asustada, aunque me daba algo de gracia.

"Alguien tiene un video de ustedes en un pasillo de la torre del Hokage. Supuestamente es bastante claro lo que se ve. Dicen que Naruto te metió mano muy significativamente…"

Abrí mis ojos como platos.

"¡¿Qué!?"

"¡Lo sé!" Se exasperó más. "Yo no lo vi, pero dicen que es obvio que están en algo."

"Oh, Dios.. no…" Tomé aire. Empecé a desesperarme.

No podía estar pasando esto.

Me puse de pie. Y traté de caminar por el pequeño lugar que teníamos, pero era muy pequeño.

Mi padre iba a matarme.

"¿Qué video? ¿De dónde salió?" Pregunté.

"Supuestamente es de las cámaras de seguridad. Tenten está averiguando quien fue el desgraciado que lo filtró. Se supone que esas cámaras son privadas."

 _¿Tenten?_

"Oh… Dios…" Volví a sentarme. "Sakura-san… mi padre va a matarme."

"Hinata no fue tu culpa…" Paró en seco. "¿Por qué tu padre va a matarte?"

Le conté sobre la petición que me había hecho él unos días atrás.

 _Nada de escándalos, Hínata._ Recordé.

Sakura cambió la expresión de su rostro. Se quedó en silencio y entornó los ojos.

Miró hacia la puerta de nuestro cubículo privado y luego volvió a fijar su vista en mí.

Con su dedo me hizo señas para que no diga ni una palabra más.

Rápida como el viento, como buena Kunoichi que es, Sakura atrapó a dos mosas detrás de la puerta escuchando nuestra conversación.

"¡¿QUE RAYOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!" Sakura parecía echar fuego por la boca. "¡Vámonos Hinata!". Yo no lo podía creer.

Esto era un loquero.

Al salir del local Sakura vio al chico de la entrada y mientras caminaba le hizo señas de "estás muerto chico". El muchacho se escondió bajo el escritorio y dijo que no había sido su culpa.

Sakura me guiaba hasta la casa de mi novio, en el camino la gente nos miraba. Yo estaba completamente sonrojada.

Ahora sí entendía que era lo que pasaba.

Un hombre se nos acercó y se paró frente a mí.

"Disculpe señorita Hyuga…"

Nosotras dos nos quedamos mirándolo en alerta.

"Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta…"

"¿Sobre…?" Contesté. Sakura me miró preocupada. Un grupo de chicas se estaba acercando y parando alrededor del hombre.

"¿Es cierto que usted está en pareja con Naruto-Sama?

 _¿Sama?_

La miré a Sakura. No tenía caso negarlo. Asentí con la cabeza.

"…Bien." Dijo, pero pareció desesperarse. "¿A qué huele el pelo de Naruto-Sama?"

 _¿Qué?_

"¿Podría conseguirme un mechón de su pelo?" El hombre hablaba muy rápido. Las chicas alrededor suyo empezaban a desesperarse y hacían más preguntas, pero escuché la suya claramente. "¿Cree que pueda conseguirme cualquier cosa de él?"

Yo no salía de mi asombro.

"Vámonos ya de aquí." Sakura me jaló hacia ella y me llevó corriendo hacía el departamento de Naruto.

Al llegar vimos a un grupo de fanáticas en la puerta, algunas lloraban. Más alejada de ellas estaba Ino, que vino corriendo hacia nosotras.

"Sakura, ¿tu sabías? ¡¿Y no me dijiste nada?!" Le reprochó. "Frentuda, mala amiga."

"Cállate, ¿Naruto está arriba?" Le preguntó la chica.

"No, salió disparado hacía no sé dónde. Creó que fue a ir a moler a golpes a alguien." Rio la rubia. "Hinata…" Me miró sonriendo. "Tenemos tanto de qué hablar."

Me sonrojé. Pero en realidad no le presté más atención porque las chicas estaban mirando hacía nosotras.

"Dime exactamente dónde está Naruto." Exigí.

Se estaba saliendo todo de las manos.

 **JAJA Me rio de lo que se me ocurrió para más adelante. Que bizarro. jaja**

 **¡Buenas noches!**


	7. Chapter 7

Los gritos se escuchaban desde afuera del salón.

Una pequeña multitud de ninjas estaban rodeando a los protagonistas de esa gran escena.

Recuerdo que uno de ellos se giró hacia mí y me miró. Lo ví rascarse la cabeza, parecía preocupado por el quilombo que se había armado.

Sakura e Ino estaban paradas junto a mí. Podía escuchar la voz de Tenten, que sumamente enojada le hablaba autoritariamente a alguien.

Sakura me hizo señas para que tomara asiento en un sillón del pasillo, Ino me ofreció un vaso con agua del dispenser.

La verdad no tenía ganas de tomar agua, pero agarré el vaso de todas formas.

Kakashi-sama salió del salón y se acercó a Sakura, noté que le dijo algo en voz baja pero no logré entender qué.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Exigí saber.

Sabía que Naruto estaba dentro, ví su cabellera rubia desde afuera. Se lo veía muy enojado.

"Tranquila Hinata. Tenten es parte del equipo de seguridad de la torre y se están ocupando del tema del vídeo de seguridad que filtraron" Sakura me sonrió.

"¿Entonces ya saben quien fue el que lo filtró?" Preguntó Ino.

Kakashi-sama dijo que en realidad el no entendía mucho del asunto porque, había bajado de su oficina segundos antes de que nosotras llegáramos.

Les comento. Ni bien nos encontramos con esas chicas en lo de Naruto, rodeadas, Ino pensó que sería buena idea venir hasta la torre del Hokage, ya que por lo menos aquí no nos molestarían.

Flor de escena nos encontramos.

"El problema es que voy a tener que sancionar a Naruto por esto." Kakashi-sama sentenció.

Naruto agarró a piñas a alguien. No sé a quién.

"¿Pero por qué? Al que tiene que sancionar es al idiota que filtró las imágenes, se puso a jugar con las cámaras de seguridad, y encima..." Ino se quejó.

"También voy a sancionarlo, pero Naruto no puede agarrar a los golpes a Nadie."

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "Yo también lo hubiese molido a golpes." Susurró.

Me entristecí. Mi Naruto estaba en problemas.

De todas formas no entendía porque había tantos ninjas ahí adentro.

Los gritos empezaron otras vez.

Corrimos hacía adentro.

Naruto se había abalanzado sobre otra persona pelirroja y le estaba dando puros puñetazos. Shikamaru, Tenten y otro ninja más que no reconocí porque estaba de espaldas, trataban de sostenerlo; mientras que gai-sensei y otro par más trataban de alejar al pelirrojo de Naruto.

"¡Voy a fajarte a palos, hijo de puta!" El pelirrojo no se defendía, solo se tapada de los golpes con los brazos. Pero no era suficiente.

Me quedé inmóvil de la impresión. Pude ver que el pelirrojo tenía el labio partido y después de otro golpe su nariz empezó a chorrear sangre.

No se si me asusté, pero no me agradó ver a mi novio así. Seguía gritándole que iba a matarlo, a hacerlo pedazos. Di un paso hacia atrás sin darme cuenta por el asombro.

"¡NARUTO!" Sakura le gritó a mi lado. Y él miró hacia nosotras.

Al verme allí, él paró cualquier movimiento que estaba haciendo, y se alejó del otro hombre. Respiraba agitado, pero se mantuvo quieto, mirándome.

Se giró hacia su víctima y dió un paso decidido hacia él.

Shikamaru le sostuvo de un brazo para pararlo, pero Naruto no le pegó. Solo le habló fría y gravemente.

"Vuelve a meterte con mi novia y te juro por dios, que sin importar las consecuencia, te destrozo. No me busques porque me vas a encontrar." Le dijo claramente. "Te mato."

Naruto caminó hacia mí a través de los ninjas, me tomó de la cintura y me guío fuera del salón.

"Naruto, te quiero en mi oficina en 5 minutos. Ni un minuto más." Hokage-sama le impuso mientras me arrastraba por los pasillos.

Él me llevó hacia una pequeña oficina y al entrar cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

Me abrazó. Muy fuerte.

Yo aún no podía decir ni una palabra. Así que le correspondí, protegiéndome en sus brazos.

"Lo siento, no quería que vieras eso." Me susurró antes de besarme despacio. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

Asentí. "Es que no me gusta verte así."

"Lo siento."

"Por Dios, Naruto. Esto es una locura. ¿Toda la aldea se volvió loca?"

"¿Te han hecho o dicho algo?" Sentí como se tensaba, casi listo para saltarle a la yugular a alguien.

"Tranquilo..." Le acaricié la mejilla. " Es solo que...¿un vídeo? ¡Que locura!"

"No te preocupes Hinata, puedo arreglarlo todo."

"¿A golpes?"

"¡Eso fue distintos, tenía que hacerlo! ¡El hijo de puta dispuso de un vídeo del que no debía!"

"Hokage-sama va a sancionarte."

"¡No me interesa!, ¡voy a patearle el culo a cualquiera que haga cualquiera cosa que te perjudique!" Me miraba decidido. " Eres mi novia y lo que haces conmigo es tema nuestro, no chusmerio que puede vender por ahí."

"¿vender...?" Pregunté en sorpresa.

Naruto me miró en silencio unos segundos.

"¿Cómo te has enterado del vídeo?"

Me quedé mirándolo, esperando que la forma en la que me enteré fuera la única posible.

"Sakura-san me habló."

El se rascó la cabeza. "Entonces no has visto las noticias de los chimentos, ni los diarios de hoy..."

Oh, no..

No.

"...Debes estar bromeando."

¿Ese imbécil había vendido las imágenes a la prensa?

"Tranquila, pediré una orden de privacidad para tí. Podremos hablarlo con abogados."

Me separé de él.

"Hinata, puedo hacer que esto no vuelva a pasar. Hago cualquier cosa por vos, cualquier cosa para que estés cómoda. Tranquila." Me abrazó.

Pero podía hacerlo por mi misma, me dije. Se me ocurrió que, tal vez las personas que se ocupan de la imagen pública de mi clan podían hacer algo.

Así que me repuse al instante. "Creo que es hora de que vayas a ver a Kakashi-sama, antes de que todo empeore..."

Me acarició y besó por última vez.

"Te juro que voy a hacer que pague por lo que hizo..."

" Ya le desfiguraste la cara Naruto-kun. Entre eso y la sanción que Kakashi-sama le va a poner, creo que ya está bien..." Contesté. "Además ya te van a sancionar a tí, no quiero que sea peor..."

"Me hubiera gustado pegarle un poco más." Lo escuché decir mientras salía hacia la oficina del Hokage.

 **Buenas! Díganme qué les parece hasta ahora, veo que se lee pero no se si gusta o si hay cosas que les gustaría que aborde más... Leo comentarios.**

 **Aprecio los comentarios que me han dejado ya! Muchos gracias y saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Antes de seguir contándoles que pasó con Kakashi-sama, Naruto-kun, el pelirrojo del video, los fanáticos de mi rubio hermoso y el revuelo de la aldea; voy a contarles lo que acaba de pasarme.

Ayer le hemos festejado a mi hermana su cumpleaños en casa. Naruto-kun no estuvo presente porque está en una misión.

Todo estuvo muy lindo, la pasamos muy bien. Hanabi invitó a algunos amigos por la tarde-noche, pero anteriormente, a la hora del almuerzo, se hizo una comida familiar.

Le compré un pijama que sé, le había gustado, pero ella ha crecido y le queda chico.

Como lo compré hace ya unos días, el plazo para cambiarlo estaba ya cerca. Y ella hoy salía a una misión. Por lo que me ofrecí para ir yo hasta la tienda.

Iba caminando por la calle principal. La gente ya se acostumbró a la idea de mi relación con Naruto-kun, o yo me acostumbré a que me miren. No se aún. Creo que ambas.

Pero unas chismosas señoras de barrio, no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a hablar ni bien pasé por donde ellas estaban. No pude escuchar nada de lo que decían.

Mejor así.

Aprendí que entre menos escuche, mejor.

Antes de llegar a mi destino me crucé con Kiba y Akamaru. Y al quedarnos un rato charlando, le pregunté si quería venir conmigo, ya que el local iba a cerrar y podíamos seguir hablando.

El accedió, y seguimos camino.

"¿Cómo manejas el tema de las fanáticas de él?"

"No me molesta en realidad" Mentí. No quiero que sepan que empieza a molestarme. "Entiendo que tenga admiradores, en general."

"Me parece bien, pero ¿no crees que todo tiene un límite?"

Suspiré.

"Sí…"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Qué estás esperando que te diga?"

"Que te molesta." Disparó su amigo. "Te conozco. Y jamás admitirías nada que pueda traerles problemas a otros, aunque te haga sentir mal."

No contesté. Y él aprovechó para insistir.

"Deberías decírselo."

Hice silencio.

"Quiere que me mude con él."

Él me miró. "Y eso es bueno, ¿no?"

"No sé, además no creo que mi padre me deje."

"A la mierda tu papá, Naruto te pidió que te quedes con él." Kiba levantaba la voz, y llamaba la atención. "Siempre quisiste estar con él, ¡a la mierda el clan!"

"¡Kiba!" Lo callé.

Miré alrededor.

Akamaru pegó un ladrido y lo acaricié. Me tomé un momento para pensar lo que él había dicho.

Tenía razón, pero…

"Aun así, Hinata, cualquier cosa que se te pase por la cabeza; con respecto a mudarte, o el resto de las chicas, o lo que sea; tenés que decirle."

Caí en cuenta que estábamos parados en el medio de la calle. Y volví a caminar.

"Vi tu rostro cuando llegó el otro día, cuando pasó por la entrada de Konoha, y todas esas se le tiraron encima para saludarlo." Me picó con sus palabras. "Sé que no te gusta que le estén encima, y no me parece mal que pienses así."

Él se cruzó de brazos. "Sí a mí me pasara algo parecido con una novia, me sentiría igual que tú."

Tenía razón.

"Pero tenéis que decirle. Si no va a llegar un punto en que no vas a aguantar más, y… no te va a gustar lo que pueda venir después."

Tenía razón.

Le asentí con la cabeza, y le sonreí suavemente.

"Gracias por los consejos."

"¡De nada! Me preocupo por ti, Shino y yo estamos listos para patearle el culo si te hace algo malo que te lastime."

Entramos el local y una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos nos recibió.

"Buenas tardes, quisiera cambiar este pijama por un talle mayor." Le dije.

Ella lo abrió, y al comprobar cuál era se acercó a unos estantes que tenía detrás.

"Lo siento, señorita. Pero no me queda ese color en talle M, pero sí me queda en verde y blanco."

Kiba miraba alrededor. Akamaru se había quedado sentado afuera esperándonos.

"mm… bueno, está bien en verde. No hay problema."

Mientras la mujer envolvía nuevamente el pijama nuevo. Kiba se giró hacía la calle.

"¿Qué rayos?" Susurró.

Un grupo de chicas, unas 8 o 10, pasaron corriendo por la vidriera.

Al terminar salimos de la tienda y otro grupito pasó corriendo otra vez.

Nos paramos a verlas correr.

"¿Qué es lo que estará pasando?" Le hablé.

"¿Cómo? ¿no lo sabes?" Dos mujeres algo más grandes que yo estaban cerca nuestro y una me contestó. "Tu novio acaba de volver de su misión."

"¡Sí, tres días antes de lo planeado!" Exclamó maravillada la segunda.

"¡Sí!" Dijo su amiga.

"Todas lo sabíamos, ¿y a ti que eres su novia no te ha dicho nada?" Le habló venenosamente la segunda.

Rieron.

 _Perras._

Kiba estuvo a punto de contestarles, pero lo paré.

 _¿Quieren una parte de mí?_

"¡Oh, no!" Exclamé sobreactuando. Hice un puchero y luego un berrinche. "Ahora no podré sorprenderlo con este hermoso conjunto cuando llegue a casa." Lloriqueé mientras revoleaba la bolsa que le había dado la sueña de la lencería.

Tenía un pijama dentro, pero ellas no lo sabían.

Kiba me siguió el juego.

"Tranquila Hina. Sí te apuras, tal vez llegues a tiempo…"

"¡Es verdad! Vayan chicas… vayan a recibirlo. Entreténganlo un raro." Las miré superada. "Yo mientras me cambio en su departamento."

 _Aquí la tienen._

Kiba se destornillaba de risa mientras nos íbamos, y dejábamos a las chicas con las mandíbulas fuera de lugar.

 **Creo, que voy a escribir otro capítulo ahora**


	9. Chapter 9

Recuerdo esas dos semanas que Naruto estuvo sancionado por agarrar a golpes al pelirrojo que robó el video de seguridad de la torre Hokage, como las dos semanas más hermosas, excitantes e insoportables de mi vida.

Kakashi-sama decidió sancionar con dos semanas de trabajo de oficina al rubio.

Naruto odia, detesta con todo su ser el trabajo de oficina. El tener que leer documentos y organizar papeles, ordenar, sacarles copia, etc.

Esperen a que se dé cuenta que ese es uno de los trabajos de un Hokage, el tener que leer y firmar documentos.

Pero para mí significaron dos semanas en las que mi Naruto-kun no se fue de misión y lo tenía para mí.

Fue hermoso. Cuando no estaba en la torre del Hokage, nosotros pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntos. Comíamos, entrenábamos, mirábamos películas, leíamos, dormíamos, paseábamos, pasábamos el rato. Todo juntos.

Tuve que escabullirme un par de veces de mi casa para poder dormir con él, pero justo se dio la casualidad que mi padre tuvo que hacer un viaje. Así que no estaba para ponerme comentarios duros sobre si debía o no, irme a dormir a lo de mi novio.

Fue sumamente excitante. Naruto tiene un cuerpo perfecto, y estuvo al alcance de mis manos durante dos semanas, para tocarlo y disfrutarlo hasta el cansancio. Todas las veces que quise.

Pero lamentablemente no fui la única que aprovechó que mi novio estuvo en la aldea.

Naruto suele ir de misión en misión. Suelen mantenerlo ocupado. Sakura-san y Shikamaru-san están seguros que todo el trabajo que le dan, es para poder evaluarlo como próximo Hokage.

Esperamos que se le dé. Que así sea.

Aunque eso le quita mucho tiempo para estar conmigo y el resto de sus amigos. Nosotros entendemos.

Siempre se ha esforzado. No es para menos.

No puede bajar los brazos justo ahora.

Es Naruto. Lo conocemos. No va a bajar los brazos.

Pero como ya dije, no fui la única que aprovechó.

A cualquier lado que íbamos alguien nos seguía, alguien nos decía algo, nos sacaban fotos. Cualquier cosa. Sus fanáticas hasta lo seguían para darle obsequios y cartas. Sacarse fotos con él.

Aun así, lo que más me perturbaba eran los fotógrafos. Con sus cámaras nos seguían por todas partes.

De todas formas, hablé con gente de mi clan que se ocupa de nuestra imagen pública y al poco tiempo salió una prohibición para que me acosen brutalmente. Podría hacerle una denuncia o juicio a cualquiera que me volviera a poner en una situación parecida a la que pasó con el tipo ese pelirrojo. A ese, además de relevarlo de su trabajo, le llegó una demanda de mi clan. No sé en qué está ahora esa situación, pero como no me genera más molestias no me preocupa.

Igualmente, los fotógrafos nos siguieron por todos lados, y la gente siguió comentando y las fans de Naruto siguieron jodiend-…quiero decir, admirándolo.

Sí, me he comido comentarios salados, discriminatorios, pesado, así como también lindos y alentadores.

Desde "eres muy poco para él, no lo mereces y no sé qué vio en ti", hasta "que suerte tienes, hacen linda pareja, se los ve felices juntos".

Fue agotador, al principio me daba mucha vergüenza que nos vieran juntos, me sonrojaba cuando él tomaba mi mano en público o cuando me besaba las mejillas.

Sin previo aviso, sabiendo que me iba a avergonzar muchísimo, una tarde me besó en los labios sorpresivamente. Pude escuchar los "aw, que tiernos" y los "que zorra".

La verdad fueron semanas que disfruté mucho con él, pero también sufrí. No me gusta que la gente piense mal de mí. Y escuchar los comentarios negativos me dolían.

A veces, cuando salía sola a hacer mandados, por los comentarios que oía, sí pensé que mi Naruto era demasiado para mí, que él merecía algo mejor. Pero por suerte, se me pasaba al estar con él. Me hacía y me hace sentir tan especial.

Pero me tomó poco tiempo despabilarme.

Me tomó poco tiempo darme cuenta que tenía que defender lo que es mío.

Si ellas querían ser ácidas conmigo, yo iba a mostrarles que podía ser mucho peor que ellas. O aún mejor, que podían ser lo más zorras y malditas que quisieran, pero la que dormía con él todas las noches era yo.

Así que me armé de coraje y empecé a hacerles frente.

Como pude. Como puedo.

Que se guarden sus comentarios venenosos, o que se aguanten los míos también.

Pero ¿qué hacer cuando no eran fanáticas celosas? ¿Qué contestar? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

Una noche que fui a comprar para hacerle la cena a Naruto, pude escuchar a unas señoras hablando de él.

Ya casi ni escuchaba los comentarios, pero estaban hablando mal, y no me callé.

"¿Tú crees que llegue a ser Hokage? Reconozco que es muy fuerte y nos ha salvado." Decía una vieja horrible. "Pero el puesto de Hokage ya es otra cosa, es un cargo muy alto para él. Además ¿qué pasaría con ese demonio?"

"Ay no. Yo creo que tiene el poder suficiente como para controlarlo. No creo que tenga problemas." Le contestó otra. "Pero no sé si es tan responsable o está preparado para el puesto."

"Yo creo que sí se lo van a dar, y estoy segura que los Hyuga dejaron que la heredera se emparejara con él porque les conviene." Todas asintieron.

"Es verdad, si se casan tendrían un Hokage en la familia."

"Yo aún dudo que lo consiga."

Me paré en seco al escucharlas.

Y antes de abordarles me recordé a sí misma que no eran jovencitas a las que podría hacerles comentarios hirientes. Eran señoras adultas que podrían quejarse con el clan por mi comportamiento.

Yo soy heredera de mi clan, y debía actuar con la educación y el respeto que me habían inculcado.

"Disculpen señoras." Me acerqué decidida. "Buenas noches."

Las mujeres me miraron. Una de ellas, exclamó un "¡oh!" por lo bajo, al darse cuenta que era la mismísima Hinata Hyuga la que les hablaba.

"No quisiera ser irrespetuosa, porque no es lo que a mí me enseñaron." Inicié parándome derecha mostrado autoridad. "Pero realmente me siento insultada por sus comentarios. Comentarios burdos e hirientes. Claramente hechos para mostrar lo peor de cada persona de la que hablan. Pero no podrían estar más equivocadas." Proseguí fríamente. "Uzumaki-san, para ustedes, y yo estamos muy bien y muy felices juntos, sumamente enamorados. Él ha logrado la aprobación de mi clan con sus propios méritos y esfuerzos. Y que no les quepa la menor duda, él será el próximo Hokage."

Estaba a punto de retirarme. Pero no pude aguantarme un último duro comentario, que me quemaba en la garganta.

"Pero no debería malgastar mi tiempo en decirle esto a cuatro viejas desagradecidas y horribles que no entienden, ni aprecian como un joven a arriesgado y sufrido de todo por salvar a la aldea en la que ellas viven y él ama, ya que nos importa una mierda lo que puedan pensar de nosotros. Buenas noches."

 _ **Ahora sí, este es el último por hoy! Espero les esté gustando.**_

 _ **Próximamente mi idea es empezar a abordar los celos de Hinata, alguna que otra discusión con Naruto y algunas cosas más.**_

 _ **Espero sigan bien!**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Me revolví entre las sábanas.

Es extraño despertarse de la siesta sintiéndote aun cansada, pero así estaba. Como si quisiera dormir 10 horas más.

Me giré y vi a Naruto durmiendo a mi lado.

Me llené de felicidad.

Verlo dormir es una de las cosas que más me gustan hacer. Su suave y profunda respiración, verlo moverse despacio. A veces susurra entre sueños cosas que no se le entienden.

Me gusta también acariciarlo sin despertarlo, besarle los brazos.

Cuido que no tenga frio.

Y si noto que está por despertar, lo abrazo. Y él siempre me corresponde y me tira fuerte hacia él, entre sus brazos.

Me hace tan feliz estar con él que hasta podría llorar de la emoción.

Acaricié sus cabellos rubios un rato. Miré sus labios entreabiertos. Dirigí mi mano hacia ellos y los rocé con la yema de mi dedo índice.

Él lo besó, y abrió sus ojos mirándome.

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte." Susurré.

Pero él no dijo nada.

Se pegó a mí y depositó un camino de besos desde la parte posterior de mi oreja, pasando por mi cuello hasta la clavícula. Y al llegar al hombro me mordió suavemente.

Suspiré.

Apoyó su mano en mi pierna y la subió despacio hasta mis muslos.

Mi respiración y mis latidos se aceleraron.

Naruto me tocaba y besada despacio, pero podía sentir cierta demanda.

Se colocó sobre mí.

Sabía que quería, podía sentirlo crecer en sus pantalones.

"Tengo el periodo…" Las palabras salieron de mi boca en un hilo de voz.

Se detuvo.

"Mierda…"

"Lo siento." Me disculpé besándolo en las mejillas. "Solo un par de días más…"

Tenemos tanta suerte que mi periodo aparece los días que mi novio no está de misión.

Él se volvió a acostar al lado mío. "Está bien." Me sonrió. Acarició mi vientre. "¿Te duele?" Preguntó.

"Me está molestando un poco."

Mi clan no permite el uso de pastillas anticonceptivas ya que, primero, no puedo tener relaciones sexuales antes de casarme, y segundo, una vez casada, es de suma importancia que quede embarazada.

Soy extremadamente irregular y las pastillas podrían ayudarme con eso.

Pero el médico de la familia no me las daría y le avisaría al consejo familiar. Y me matarían.

Y me da mucha vergüenza pedirlas a Sakura-san. Ella al ser ninja medico podría conseguirme.

O Tsunade-sama.

No, no. Mucho menos. Ni pensarlo. Qué vergüenza.

Me levanté a tomar agua.

El departamento de Naruto estaba muy limpio. Aunque yo había venido un par de veces a ver que todo estuviera en orden, nunca había limpiado demasiado. Naruto mantiene el orden y la limpieza muy bien.

Miré el reloj de la pared.

4.32 pm.

En un rato tendría que darme una vuelta por mi casa, o mi padre me regañaría. No he estado en todo el día allá.

Naruto volvió hoy de su misión, y ni bien llegó vine a su departamento. Antes de las 9 de la mañana.

He estado pensando en mudarme con él, como me pidió.

Me encantaría.

Poder estar con él todo el tiempo posible sería hermoso.

Poder esperarlo con la comida hecha. Dormir con él todas las noches.

Sería como una vida de casados, antes de casarnos.

Me sonrojé.

Podríamos tener hijos.

Me sonroje aún más.

Tomé más agua.

¿Naruto pensará en estas cosas? ¿Él querrá casarse y tener una familia conmigo?

Una cosa es tener una novia y compartir así, de esa forma.

Pero casarse y tener familia es un paso muy grande.

¿Qué pasa si en algún momento se arrepiente? ¿O se enamora de alguien más? ¿Y si no soy suficiente para él?

 _No, no. Hinata, que no te afecte lo que dijo la chica de pelo negro que te habló ayer._

Que persona tan horrible. Envidiosa.

Ayer por la tarde, cuando iba a buscar un encargo que mi padre había hecho, una muchacha se me puso en el camino.

Me dijo un montón de cosas horribles.

Naruto jamás haría algo como esas cosas. Él es un joven digno, de palabra. Jamás me engañaría con nadie, ni me lastimaría.

Pero ¿y si realmente no era digna de él?

"Vos estuviste toda tu vida enamorada. Pero ¿y él?" Dijo la chica. "Solo se convenció que te quería, porque vos lo querías."

 _Maldita perra._

Esa chica había salido de la nada. Jamás la había visto en mi vida. Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre.

"O hasta le convenía por quién eres, chiquita heredera." Claro que no. Naruto me ama.

"No eres nada linda comparada con las mujeres que él podría tener." Tengo que dejar de recordar palabras. Palabras de una imbécil, triste y envidiosa.

"Además, eres tan sosa, aburrida e inhibida… jamás podrías saciar al hombre que es. Es demasiado para ti."

Paré en seco.

 _¿Saciar?_

 _¿¡Saciar!?_

Sé que estas cosas no deberían afectarme para nada.

Pero Naruto necesitaba desahogo sexual y le acababa de cortar el mambo porque tengo el periodo.

 _Ah, no._

 _No, no, no._

"Hina, ¿estás bien?" Naruto me hablaba desde la puerta de la cocina. "Te estoy llamando."

Me giré para verlo, y dejé el vaso vacío sobre la mesada.

Clavé mis ojos en él, como si fuera una presa a la cual estaba a punto de tirármele encima.

"Hina…" Pude ver como se ponía en alerta mientras me acercaba sigilosamente hacía él.

"Naruto-kun…" Le susurré.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarré por los hombros y los empujé hasta la pared detrás de él, en el pasillo.

 _No te inhibas, Hinata. Podes hacerlo._

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y le hablé al oído.

"Lo siento, no me he portado muy bien contigo recién."

"¿Eh?" Percibí un poco de nerviosismo en su voz. Pero más que nada sorpresa.

Bajé mis labios hasta su cuello y lo besé. Dejé un par de marcas sobre él, mientras bajaba mis manos por sus abdominales hasta sus partes bajas.

Suspiró.

"Hinata…" Trató sin mucho esfuerzo, de detenerme. "No es necesario."

Sí lo era.

Me repetí que no lo hacía porque aquella perra me dijo esas cosas. Soy su novia, y quiero hacerlo sentir bien. **

Abrí el cierre de su pantalón. Podía sentirlo duro y vasto sobre su bóxer. Lo agarré suavemente con una mano y con la otra bajé la tela que lo cubría.

Lo miré a los ojos y luego me arrodillé frente a él.

"No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras…" Me dijo.

"Lo se…"

 _ ****JAMAS deben hacer algo que no quieran.**_

 _ **Buenas! No sé si cambiarle la clasificación, aunque no creo que a alguien le vaya a molestar que haya escrito algo referido al ámbito sexual sin ponerle una clasificación M, tampoco es muy explícito, creo.**_

 _ **Seguro suba otro capítulo hoy!**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Saben... En realidad, nunca implementé lo que Kiba me había dicho.

El decirle a Naruto qué me molesta y que no. Es que cuando estoy apunto de decirle, pienso que es estúpido lo que pienso y que no vale la pena decirle. Me arrepiento y no le digo nada.

Y siempre es lo mismo. Se me pasa por un tiempo, o últimamente en menor tiempo, por unos días, unas horas... Pero siempre vuelvo a sentirme igual.

Poca cosa. Insegura. Indeseable.

Sé que no lo soy. Pero Naruto está recientemente, siempre ocupado y ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos.

¿Puede esto afectar nuestra relación? ¿Debo cambiar algo de mí? ¿Debería intentar ser más osada, como esas chicas y llamar su atención todo el tiempo, frente a todo el mundo, para que todos sepan que es mío?

 _No, no_.

Yo creo que no es necesario.

Todos saben de nuestra relación.

Pero ellas siguen haciéndole ojitos. Siguen sonriéndole pícaramente. Lo agarran del brazo, y le coquetean a más no poder.

Hecho humo por las orejas. Las odio.

Una chica, que está por todas partes, no se cómo lo hace pero en cualquier lugar en donde él esté, ella está ahí... Me tiene cansada.

Y me molesta aún más, que Naruto no las mande a volar. Las saluda como si fuera normal. Les sonríe, no digo que les siga el juego, pero tampoco se las quita de encima.

O por lo menos, no les sigue el juego cuando sabe que estoy mirando.

 _No, no Hinata. No pienses así de tu novio. Él es un buen chico._

Pero ¿y cuando no estoy con él? ¿Qué hago con lo que escucho de las personas? ¿Qué hago con lo que me dicen?

Qué miró va tal así, que le dijo tal cosa a la otra...

No debo creer en eso. No debo creer en los chismes.

Pero ¿y sí, tal vez, no es tan así, pero sí es?

Para ser honesta, he empezado a esforzarme con Naruto. He empezado a trabajar en mi actitud hacia él, un poco más posesiva.

Pensé que estaba bien, que era lo correcto. Que me comportaba como una novia. Pero, parece que no...

"Debo ir con Shikamaru a una conferencia sobre los robos en los que trabajamos." Lo veía alistarse.

"¿Conferencia?" Me senté en su cama.

"Sí, ¿recuerdas que te dije?"

"No..."

Me miró sorprendido mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa. "¿en serio no te dije? Lo siento, ando con la cabeza a mil..."

... Lo sé.

Crucé los brazos, y miré hacia el piso. "¿Es a puertas cerradas? ¿O hay público?" Pregunté intentado restarle importancia.

"Creo que es con público, Shikamaru tuvo que hacer poner una valla de contención, porque dice que se juntaron las mismas chicas de siempre." Río, rascándose la cabeza.

Eh... que me explique el chiste, porque no me causa gracia.

"¿Chicas?" Pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros.

"¿No se supone que es sobre trabajo? ¿Por qué pueden ir tus fanáticas?" Estaba empezando a alterarme de a poco. Tenía que calmarme.

"¿Qué?" Me miró sorprendido.

'¿Es necesario que vayas? ¿No lo puede hacer Shikamaru-san solo?"

"Ya le dije que iba. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"Dijiste que tenías que volver a casa." Él estaba caminando hacia el living.

"Puedo volver más tarde." Lo seguí.

"Hinata, ¿Que rayos te está pasando?" Me habló serio, algo cansado.

"Nada, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo." Le contesté.

"Y lo hicimos, ayer cancelé 3 reuniones para quedarme todo el día con vos. Y cuando quise ir al centro para comprar, no quisiste, pediste comida y me encerraste todo el día aquí."

Me quedé muda.

Es que no quiero verlo cerca de esas... Aprovechadoras, que lo siguen a todas partes.

¿Están arruinando nuestra relación?

"Y no es la primera vez que pasa, ya noté que te estás poniendo demasiado controladora y dependiente conmigo." Abrió la puerta para salir. " Tal vez deberías empezar a hacer algo más con tu vida, en vez de no hacer nada mientras esperás a que vuelva a casa."

¿O yo estoy arruinando nuestra relación?

¿o se está cansado de mí?

Sé fue.

¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

Y si no hago nada al respecto, ¿tengo que esperar a que alguna me lo quite?

Naruto va a estar rodeado otra vez por esas arpías.

 _" Tal vez deberías empezar a hacer algo más con tu vida, en vez de no hacer nada mientras esperas a que vuelva a casa."_

Wow... Eso fue muy hiriente.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Estaba molestándolo.

No, no. Naruto me ama. Y siempre me hace sentir muy especial.

 _¿o eso era antes?_

Jamás haría nada para lastimarme.

 _Acaba de hacerlo._

Me largué a llorar en silencio ante las posibilidades que rondaron mi cabeza.

Salí de su departamento y caminé hacia mi casa.

No me di cuenta por cuál camino me dirigía, pero noté las voces.

"¿Esa es Hinata Hyuga?"

"¿Por qué estará llorando?"

"Habrá tenido un problema con Naruto-sempai?"

"Yo lo ví a él lo más bien, llegando a la conferencia."

"¿Está llorando?"

"Se le acabó el cuento de hadas" Risas.

Empecé a correr.

Ya solo faltaban un par de cuadras, y estaría sola. Fuera del alcance de los ojos del mundo.

Pero choqué con un cuerpo firme.

Kiba estaba frente a mí.

"Oh no..." Me ayudó a ponerme de pie. "Dime qué pasó." Me abrazó.

 **Empiezo a cursar! Así que ni bien pueda actualizo, pero seguro tarde un par de días.**

 **Buenas noches!**


	12. Chapter 12

No sé bien qué pasó. No lo recuerdo muy bien.

Sé que lloré. Sé que me hizo compañía y me abrazó todo el tiempo.

En algún momento me quedé dormida porque me desperté en el sillón del living del departamento de Kiba, tapada con una manta.

Recuerdo no haber entendido nada al principio. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, y tenía la nariz tapada. Sentía los ojos hinchados y molestos.

Estaba todo a oscuras a excepción de una luz que venía de su cocina.

Lo escuché hablando con alguien.

"¿tu creés?" Escuché. "¿tal vez no sea algo tan malo, ¿verdad?"

Hizo una pausa. "Si, yo tampoco creo que no sea nada. Vamos a partirle la cara entonces."

Me levanté y fui hasta allí.

Lo ví desde la puerta, me daba la espalda y picaba verduras en una tabla de madera, mientras sostenía un teléfono entre su oído y el hombro.

"Es que se veía muy mal, en serio..." Contestó para el otro lado del aparato. "No se, no me ha dicho nada... Se durmió."

Estaba hablando de mí. Era obvio.

"Bueno, bueno..."

No se percataba de mi presencia, pero yo sí noté una detrás mío.

Un perro grande blanco.

"Bueno, tu has eso. Yo veo de hablar con ella."

Akamaru se sentó al lado mío y me tocó las piernas con una pata. Era tan amoroso.

Kiba se giró hacia nosotros.

"Ya despertó..." Lo miré. "Si si, dale... Chau."

Colgó.

"Necesitamos hablar, en serio". Me dijo sin perder tiempo.

Kiba había servido la cena, yo no tenía hambre.

"Come aunque sea una cucharada, Hinata. No desprecies mi comida." Me retó. Hice un esfuerzo.

La cena había transcurrido muy tranquila.

Pero ni bien dejé los cubiertos empezó a preguntar.

"¿Puedes contarme qué pasó?" Me miraba fijo, serio. "Fue Naruto, ¿verdad?"

Desvié mi mirada como respuesta afirmativa.

Él suspiró, y llevó sus manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Las dejó entrelazadas allí.

"¿Qué pasó?"

 _" Tal vez deberías empezar a hacer algo más con tu vida, en vez de no hacer nada mientras esperas a que vuelva a casa."_

Le conté.

Le dije que estaba poniendome nerviosa de celos, que no me gustaba como ellas lo trataban, que no me gustaba como él las trataba. Que no me gustaba cómo él me trataba últimamente. Que está siempre ocupado, que ya no compartimos tanto juntos. Que me molestan los chismes, me hacen dudar.

Le dije que tenia miedo. Que me sentía mal. Que me sentía horrible, indeseada.

Le dije que por intentar llamar más su atención, terminé por arruinar todo.

Le dije que me sentía muy incómoda. Que me sentía compitiendo todo el tiempo con ellas, que me sentía agotada. Que no sabía qué hacer. Que parecía que me esforzaba demasiado por retenerlo.

Le dije que me sentía muy dolida por lo que dijo.

"¿Él dijo eso?" Asentí

'¿Me convertí en una carga? ¿Me puse muy molesta?" Mi cuerpo desbordaba tristeza, agotamiento. "Naruto fue la persona que siempre amé, y por querer asegurarmelo, ahora parece que lo cansé. Se ha cansado de mí. O eso estoy empezando a hacer. Cansarlo"

Tomé aire.

"No podría soportar que me deje."

"No lo haría." Me confortó. "No lo va a hacer. Tranquila." Se acercó a mí y acarició mi espalda. "¿quieres un té?"

Volví a asentir.

Kiba es mi mejor amigo. No sé que haría sin él.

Al rato volvió con dos tazas. Akamaru estaba acostado a mis pies.

"No tenés frío, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó al dejar la bebida caliente frente a mí. " Puedo subir la calefacción, o también prestarte una campera..."

"Estoy bien, gracias." Le sonreí.

"Sabes Hinata, no estuvo bien qué no fueras clara con él desde un principio, pero fue horrible lo que dijo y cómo lo dijo." Tomó un sorbo. " Pero no es una mala idea, puede que no esté tan errado."

"¿Cómo?"

"Tal vez, sí sería buena idea que ocupes tu tiempo en otra cosa, además de él." Aclaró. "No es que te hayas puesto insufrible... Pero los celos si pueden volver posesiva a una persona, por querer evitar perder algo "

Hizo una pausa.

"No vas a perder a Naruto nunca. De eso estoy seguro." Me sonrió. " Son el uno para el otro. No es necesario que te pongas así."

Miré mi taza.

"Pero de todas formas, deberías decirle, como ya te había dicho, y dejar de ser tan dependiente. Si queres podemos volver a entrenar juntos, o vernos más seguido con Shino. O tal vez podrías empezar algún curso de algo..."

Si, podría...

"Más que nada, para no preocuparte tanto por lo que hace o deja de hacer. Y aún más, no escuches, jamás, los chismes. ¡Sabes que son mierda pura!"

Reímos por su exaltación.

Tomó mi mano. "Que no te afecte ni solo segundo."

Lo abracé. Es un excelente amigo.

"¿con quién hablabas por teléfono? Pregunté luego de un rato.

"Con Shino" levantó las tazas y las llevó a la cocina. "Justo llamó por un inconveniente que tenía mi hermana, le había pedido ayuda. Y le conté que estabas acá."

Terminamos hablando de cualquier cosa y se hizo tarde.

Me daba vagancia volver a casa y le pedí si podía dormir en su sofá.

Me ofreció su cama, y él dormir en el sofá, pero no se lo permití.

Al rato de estar a oscuras, Akamaru vino trotando desde el cuarto de mi amigo hacia la puerta de entrada y se quedó llorando y raspando la puerta.

Yo estaba por quedarme dormida, y ese comportamiento del perro me desveló.

A los pocos segundos, golpearon la puerta.

Kiba apareció desde su habitación y abrió la entrada.

Naruto estaba del otro lado.


	13. Chapter 13

Era la primera vez que veía a Naruto así.

Inexpresivo.

Fueron segundos en los que no sabía realmente si iba a ponerse a pelearme o reprocharme, o si venía a hablar tranquilamente o pedirme disculpas.

No sabía si iba a explotar al próximo instante o si iba a pegar media vuelta e irse sin decir nada.

Su rostro no reflejaba nada. Solo miraba el piso delante de él.

Pero si noté que respiraba entrecortado.

"Naruto..." Kiba le habló y me miró. "¿Querés pasar?"

Él solo se limitó a acariciar su cabeza y revolver su pelo.

Parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse.

 _Mierda._

 _Está enojado._

Verlo así de enojado también fue nuevo para mí.

"Solo quiero hablar con mi novia" Su voz sonó muy grave y dura.

 _Mi novia. ¿Eso suena posesivo?_

Kiba volvió a mirarme. Estaba esperando una señal mía para dejarnos solos o no dejarnos solos, según lo que yo quisiese.

Corrí mi vista un segundo para decidir rápido.

Pude ver que Akamaru se restregaba contra las piernas de Naruto, pero este no le prestaba atención. Así que el perro desistió y se movió hacia su dueño.

"Por favor " Lo Escuché. Parecía rogar.

Y fijé mi mirada en él, encontrándome con sus ojos azules cuya expresión había cambiado. Ahora mostraban urgencia y desesperación al ver que no le respondía.

Su rostro parecía suplicarme que le hablara. Parecía un cachorro abandonado.

Se me partió el corazón. Yo no podía verlo así.

Sentada en el sillón, me levanté hacia él y lo tomé de una mano al mismo tiempo que le di una mirada rápida a Kiba, que se alejó un poco de nosotros para darnos algo de espacio y privacidad.

"Ven conmigo" Fue lo primero que salió de su boca al tenerme frente suyo.

"Naruto..."

"Ahora." Exigió. "Agarrá tus cosas, nos vamos."

 _¿Qué?_

No no, así no podíamos hablar calmadamente. Él debía calmarse, sino tal vez diría más cosas hirientes, o podríamos hacer algo de lo que nos arrepentiriamos luego.

Él se movía apurandome.

"No." Sentencié muy calmada.

Paró en seco.

"¿Cómo que no?" Levantó un poco la voz.

"No me voy a ir, voy a quedarme con Kiba hoy." Contesté. "Es mi mejor amigo y estamos a gusto."

Me giré para ver a mi amigo, que asintió con la cabeza levemente.

"Puedes quedarte todo lo que necesites..."

"No necesita quedarse." Naruto escupió sus palabras agriamente. "Necesitas venir conmigo ahora. Debemos hablar." El tiró de mí.

Kiba se puso en alerta en su lugar. No iba a dejar que Naruto se pasara conmigo, lo sabía.

"No voy a hablar contigo así. Vas a decirme cosas horribles de nuevo, o podemos hacer algo mal." Le expliqué suavemente. No quería que Naruto se enojara demasiado, y terminara peleando con Kiba. "Mañana, u en otro momento, cuando estés más calmado podremos hablar mejor. Pero no así, no ahora." Me alejé de él.

El tenía que entender que por más que tuviera razón sobre lo que me dijo, no estuvo bien cómo lo hizo. Y que me lastimó, y no podía hacerlo otra vez.

Pude ver como su rostro volvía a esa expresión de preocupación, de cachorro abandonado.

"Pero necesitamos arreglar esto..." Dijo.

"Y lo haremos, pero no ahora. Mañana."

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Luego derrotado, miró a Kiba, que seguía en alerta mirándonos.

Retrocedió un pasó. Y luego dió otro más hacia atrás clavando sus ojos abatidos en mí.

Se desesperó aún más frente a mi. Lo ví agarrarse la cabeza, y revolver su cabello rubio otra vez, pero con mas fuerza.

"Lo siento" Lo escuché. Fue casi un susurro.

Me sentí muy mal al verlo así. Mi corazón se estrujó.

Estuve a punto de decirle -no me hagas caso amor, me voy contigo. A donde querías, cuando quieras...- pero no.

Necesitaba esto. Él necesitaba también ver y analizar la situación. Necesitaba entender cuánto me dolió, y que ahora no quería hablar ni verlo, porque tenía miedo de que me lastimara otra vez.

"Te amo..." Podía sentir el tono suplicante en su voz.

Si no hubiera sido por la seriedad del momento, me hubiese sonrojado como cuando era adolescente, ya que era la primera vez que Naruto me decía esas palabras en público.

Y nuestro público era mi mejor amigo.

Y ese "te amo" no era un simple "te amo". Era más profundo. Era uno desgarrador que venía desde el alma.

Entendí que tenía miedo. Por eso lo había dicho.

"Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun"

Pero él no sonrió. Solo tomó mi mano y la llevó hasta sus labios para depositar un beso sobre ella.

Antes de irse, dió una rápida mirada hacia el hombre detrás de mí.

" Kiba..." Se despidió. No esperó a que el moreno le contestara. Se fue. Y la puerta quedó abierta conmigo al frente.

Kiba suspiró detrás de mí al acariciar a su perro.

"Sabes Hinata, ya te dije. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras." Me giré a verlo. " Pero creo que debiste haber ido con él..."

"No vino calmado, lo has visto."

"Si, lo ví. Pero se lo veía mal y además, ahora me preocupa que piense cualquier cosa..."

 **Buenas noches! Disculpen la demora! Es que empecé otra vez con la cursada y ya estoy sufriendo. Además me he debatido MUCHISIMO en hacer una excepción en este capítulo, y hacer uno desde el punto de vista de Naruto, porque estoy muriendo pensando en todo lo que pasa por su cabeza!**

 **Pero bueno, espero les guste, y espero sus comentarios! Muchas gracias por los que me han dejado!**

 **Saludos para todos!**


	14. B-SideNaruto's POV (I)

_**¡Buenas tardes! ¡Disculpen la demora!, como recompensa por la espera he hecho algunos B-Sides, o POV de Naruto.**_

 _ **¡Espero les gusten! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los amé. ¡Muchas muchas gracias!**_

 _ **He estado muy ocupada, ¡perdón!**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo.**_

No estaba prestando atención a mi alrededor.

Podía sentir las voces, las luces de los flashes de las cámaras a las que nunca voy a acostumbrarme, el movimiento de un representante desde atrás haciéndome señas para que cambiara la cara.

Que se vaya a la mierda.

Que todos se vayan a la mierda.

Sentado frente a la mesa principal de la conferencia de prensa, lo único que hacía era mirar un punto sobre el micrófono colocado delante mío.

Le aclaré ni bien llegué, a Shikamaru que no pensaba decir ni una sola palabra en toda la entrevista, y que se las arreglara él.

No hizo queja alguna. Supongo mi rostro reflejaba mi estado de ánimo.

Por eso el imbécil del fondo seguía haciéndome señas para que cambiara mi expresión.

Que se vaya a la mierda. Me importa un carajo.

Una tras otra, las preguntas de los reporteros eran contestadas por mi amigo sentado a mi lado, y otro hombre al otro lado a él.

Quería irme.

Suspiré. Pude notar la mirada del pelinegro sobre mí.

"Siguiente pregunta" Escuché al ayudante.

"Si, yo." Los reporteros parecían desesperados. Estaban cansándome. "Tengo una pregunta para Naruto."

Saqué mis ojos del interesante punto en el micrófono, y fulminé con mi mirada a todas las personas que pude en ese segundo. Shikamaru, el ayudante, el idiota del fondo y a todos los presentes que me tenían las bolas llenas.

"Naruto no va a contestar preguntas hoy." Shikamaru se apresuró.

Y la secuencia que siguió me sorprendió muchísimo. Todos los reporteros presentes clavaron sus ojos en mi entre sorprendidos y ansiosos. Empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, y luego anotaron algo en sus estúpidas libretas.

Fue muy extraño.

Eso me enojó mucho más. ¿Qué tenía de malo que no quisiera hablar hoy? ¿Era por mi cara de pocos amigos? ¿Qué podían decir sobre eso? ¿Qué más podrían escribir sobre mí?

Suspiré de nuevo. Volví a perderme en ese punto sobre el micrófono. Navegué por mi mente, repasando todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días. Otra vez.

Está claro que me comporté como un idiota. Lo sé ¿sí? Lo reconozco.

No debí haberle dicho eso a Hinata. O por lo menos, no de esa forma.

Pero me estaba molestando, y preocupando también, que ella no fuera sincera conmigo.

Hay cosas que no me estaba diciendo. Cosas que la estaban empezando a comer por dentro y la estaban convirtiendo en una maniática posesiva, desconfiada y manipuladora; entre otras cosas.

Sí. No lo podía creer.

¿La dulce y cálida Hinata? ¿La reservada y callada? Sí, esa misma.

Amaba la forma en que, con el tiempo, se fue soltando conmigo. Pude ver que, no era tan callada y tímida. Y si yo me enamoré de la primera, la segunda me traía completamente loco y extasiado.

Pero no me gustaba así. La forma en la que se estaba comportando me hacía sentir muy incómodo, porque entre muchas preguntas que me hacía e incógnitas que me surgían, había una que hasta casi me quitaba el sueño.

¿Ella no confiaba en mí? ¿De verdad pensaba que yo podría dejarla a ella por alguien más? Disculpen el comentario de macho pito largo pero, ¿de verdad cree que voy a dejar ese buen cacho de carne, con esas curvas y esa piel, y esos ojos, y ese pelo… _*cálmate muchacho*_ bueno, ya, perdón.. cree que la cambiaría por uno de estos pajaritos desplumados?

 _*JAJAJA pajaritos desplumados, que buena referencia. *_

Ponele que ella se sienta incomoda, que le molesten ciertas cosas. ¿No puede decírmelo?

¿Dónde había quedado la confianza? Sin eso lo nuestro no puede funcionar.

 _*Que extremista*_

Cállate. Es verdad.

Puedo entender que cualquier otra persona que no me conozca crea que puedo faltar a mi palabra, que no cumpla una promesa. Pero me conoce muy bien. Ella sabe que jamás retrocedo a mi palabra. Le prometí que jamás le haría daño, nunca le haría una cosa así.

 _*…*_

¿Qué?

 _*…*_

¿¡Qué!? ¿A ver, dilo?

 _*Ya le hiciste daño. No debiste decirle eso*_

Sentí un golpe en mi hombro.

"Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru me miraba extraño. "Ya terminamos, sígueme."

Miré hacía la gente, que también me miraba extrañada, y me levanté para seguirlo hasta un lugar más alejado y privado.

"Óyeme, no es como si quisiera meterme en tus asuntos pero, ¿me quisieras decir que es lo que te está pasando?"

 _*Tiene problemas de machito*_

"Ya cállate" Hablé por lo bajo exasperado.

"¿Disculpa?" El pelinegro preguntó.

"No a ti, perdón" Me disculpé avergonzado. "Es solo qué… tuve un mal día, y…" Suspiré otra vez.

"Mira Naruto, está bien que tengas algún día de mierda. Es normal. Me preocuparía que no los tuvieses. Pero la cosa está en que sería mejor que te los guardaras para vos, para mí y para todos lo que realmente te conocemos. La prensa acaba de hacerse un festín con tu comportamiento hoy" Me moví agotado, mientras el miraba sobre mi hombro. "Van a escribir un montón de estupideces, que no solo van a afectarte a ti, sino también a tu novia. Es lo primero que pensaran, que tiene algo que ver con tu estado."

Paré en seco.

¿Iban a ir a molestarla ahora? No podían.

Me impacienté ante la posibilidad.

Mi amigo respondió a mi silencio. "Naruto… ¿te peleaste con Hinata?" Volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

 _*Sí*_

"No"

 _*Te mandaste terrible gansada*_

BASTA.

"No, solo… me mandé una ranada."

"¿Una ranada?" Me miró sorprendido, y volvió a desviar su mirada detrás mío.

 _*¿Qué tipo de palabra es esa?*_

"Solo me comporté mal con ella. Es todo. Solo tengo que ir a disculparme."

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "Está bien."

Pero al dar media vuelta, Shino estaba a unos 5 metros de nosotros, con los brazos cruzados, esperando para hablarme.

El Nara rio entre dientes. "Ay Naruto" Me habló por lo bajo. "No sé qué mierda hiciste, pero se te viene la noche."

Y nos dejó solos, sin antes palmear mi espalda un par de veces.

 _ **Feliz Pascua para todos! :D**_


	15. B-SideNaruto's POV (II)

"Entonces si hay algo por lo que tenés que disculparte" Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.

No dije nada.

"Sabes Naruto, en realidad no tenemos idea de qué pasó, ni qué hiciste. Pero me deja algo tranquilo que, por lo menos, sabes que te equivocaste y tienes que disculparte por eso."

Ese tenemos me hizo eco en la cabeza.

 _*Van a patearte el culo*_

"Estaba por ir a buscarla ahora." Susurré.

"Bien. Pero no está en tu casa."

"¿Cómo que no está en mi casa?" Pregunté. "Ahí estaba cuando me fui." Me acerqué a él.

"¿Antes de que la hicieras lloras y se fuera corriendo a no sabemos dónde?"

Auch.

"No quise hacerla llorar. No quise decir eso. Yo… estuve mal…"

"No me interesa." Me cortó. "No sabemos que le dijiste."

Me miraba muy serió. No se movía ni un solo centímetro de su lugar. Solo hablaba calmadamente.

Ese sabemos. Ese plural.

"Está con Kiba." Dijo.

Ya me lo imaginaba. Sonreí resignado.

"No puedes quejarte, somos sus amigos." Se excusó. "Uno está con ella, y el otro te vino a hablar."

"Ya sé lo que vas a decirme."

"Lo sé, pero no quiere decir que no vaya a decírtelo otra vez." Ahora sí. Caminó hacia mí y al pararse muy cerca se quitó los anteojos.

Wow, esto era muy serio. Se quitó los anteojos. Hasta Kurama se asustó dentro mío.

 _*Oh, muchacho… en serio, van a patearte el culo*_

"No somos quienes para decirte que hacer y que no, es su relación y ya verán ustedes que hacen con ella. Pero si vuelves a hacerla llora así…" Miré al piso, anticipando lo que seguía. "Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo…"

 _*Joo, en serio está enojado Naruto*_

Lo enfrenté.

"Si esto se vuelve a repetir…" Su voz era muy grave y baja. "No nos importa que seas el ninja más poderoso del mundo, no nos importa tener que morir en el intento, pero, te juro… que te hacemos mierda. No solo físicamente hablando."

"Jamás quise lastimarla, en serio." Me excusé.

"Pero lo hiciste de todas formas."

Me quedé mudó por unos segundos.

Tengo que hablarle. Y tenerla conmigo ahora.

"¿Dónde están?" Le pregunté.

"En lo de Kiba. Hinata se había quedado dormida después de llorar un rio de lágrimas" Auch.

Respiré profundo.

Ya era algo tarde. ¿Seguiría allí?

"¿Crees que todavía esté ahí?"

"Seguro."

"¿Y se va a quedar a dormir ahí?"

Shino no me contestó al instante. Pero vi que empezaba a reír. "¿En serio?" Se burló de mí.

"¿En serio qué?" Retruqué. Este equipo me ponía muy nervioso.

"¿En serio estás preocupándote por Kiba?"

Lo miré serió, sin decir nada.

Me crucé de brazos, y volví a respirar hondo. "¿Debería?"

El desvió su mirada. "¿Aquí entre nos?"

Empecé a ponerme mucho más nervioso…

 _*Tranquilo, no solucionas nada revolucionándote*_

"¿Debería?"

Lo vi girarse para irse. "No, Naruto." Me dio una última mirada. "No tienes que preocuparte por Kiba, ni por nadie más. Aunque un millón de hombres intentasen algo con Hinata, ella nunca miraría a nadie que no seas vos."

Pude verlo irse por un pasillo, al mismo tiempo que unas pocas personas terminaban de acomodar unas ultimas cosas.

Al salir del lugar por una salida alternativa, para que nadie me siguiera ni me jodieran, caminé lentamente. Quería llegar lo antes posible a donde ella estaba, pero a la vez no.

No sabía cómo empezar a hablarle, qué decirle. Obviamente tenía que disculparme, pero debía decir algo primero.

¿Y si ella no quería hablar conmigo? A la mierda la sacaba a la fuerza de ahí.

Es mi novia, no tiene por qué quedarse con nadie más.

 _*No te pongas posesivo Narutín. No te gustaba que ella lo fuera*_

No me vuelvas a decir Narutín, Kurama.

 _*Tranquilo chico… solo andá tranquilo. Seguro te abra la puerta él, porque es su casa. Y pide hablar con ella. Si ella quiere bien, siempre tranquilo. Y si ella no quiere, te jodes y cierras bien el culo, como chico bueno.*_

Hey que acá el que tiene que poner un poco lo puntos soy yo, no ella. Está bien, yo hice mal, y tengo que disculparme pero, ella estuvo actuando muy mal conmigo.

Tiene que explicarme porque no confía en mí. Qué le hace pensar que podría traicionarla. Por qué no me dice las cosas como debería.

 _*Naruto, si no empiezas disculpándote, te va a mandar a freír churros a los 3 segundos*_

Voy a disculparme. Pero debemos hablar.

Tuve que parar en una esquina.

No recordaba para que lado estaba el departamento de Kiba.

"Dios mio, soy un desastre." Me reté. _*Si, sos un desastre.*_

Gracias Kurama, sé que siempre puedo contar con vos.

Caminé un rato más en círculos. Hasta que reconocí el edificio.

Pero no me acordaba el piso.

 _*Dios, chico. A poco que te quitan a la novia y sos un mamerto.*_

"¡Que no me la van a quitar, Dattebayo!" Una pareja que pasaba cerca se exaltó ante mi grito, pero no les di pelota.

El edificio solo tenía 3 pisos, y en cada uno, había un solo departamento. Falseé la cerradura como todo un campeón, sí, no me enorgullecí de eso, y subí hasta el primer piso.

Toqué un par de veces, pero nadie abrió. Cuando estuve a punto de irme, un señor abrió la puerta.

"¿Sí joven?"

Oh. Piso equivocado. "Disculpe, me he equivocado de departamento."

"Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto… ¿Verdad?"

"Disculpe, buenas noches." Me giré para irme.

"¿Cómo has entrado al edificio?"

Mierda. "Un amigo me ha dejado su llave." Mentí.

"¿Qué amigo?" Sospechó.

"¿Inuzuka…?"

"Ah… sí, el revoltoso de arriba." Me analizó. "Vive en el segundo… ¿Cómo es que te confundiste?"

"Lo siento." Me quería librar de él. "Buenas noches." Le hablé subiendo las escaleras.

Bien, la puerta del segundo piso.

Este era.

Hinata debía estar del otro lado.

Tomé aire, valor, y golpeé la puerta.

A los segundo Kiba la abrió.

 _*Te lo dije, nunca me equivoco*_

Me pasé las palabras de Kurama por el culo.

Hinata estaba sentada en su sillón, con las luces apagadas.

"Naruto" Él analizó a Hinata, no tenía por qué analizar nada de ella. "¿Querés pasar?"


	16. B-SideNaruto's POV (III)

No puedo explicar la horrible sensación que sentí al irme del departamento de Kiba sin Hinata.

Mi novia prefirió quedarse con otra persona porque se siente más a gusto.

Soy su novio, ¿no se supone que con la persona que debería sentirse más a gusto, soy yo?

* _Lo arruinaste, chico_ *

No era mi intención. Pero verla ahí, con otro... Fue horrible. Por más que no sea cualquier otro, es Kiba, lo conozco desde siempre. De todas formas, sacó lo peor de mí y estuve a punto de cargarla en mis brazos y sacarla de allí a la fuerza.

* _El muchacho te hubiera pateado el culo_ *

No me hubiese importado. No hay nada que desee más que estar con ella, y más en este momento.

* _¿y por qué no lo hiciste?_ *

Porque hubiera empeorado todo.

Al sentarme en un banco de una plaza. suspiré.

Esto es una mierda. Soy un idiota. Estuve mal, y seguí arruinando más aún las cosas por imbécil. Si, ella estuvo muy demandante y controladora. Pero, ahora, viendo la situación desde otro punto de vista reconozco que yo hubiera sido mucho peor que ella. Hubiera molido a golpes a cualquiera que se le hubiese acercado o insinuado de cualquier forma. Y hacerme cargo de mis errores, reconocer que no debí haber dicho lo que dije, y que no debí tratarla así, no hace que me sienta mejor...

Me hace darme cuenta realmente de lo idiota que fui.

*Eres algo idiota muchacho, solo lo fuiste más que de costumbre*

Y lo peor es que yo hubiese reaccionado mucho peor que ella si hubiera sido al revés. Pero es distinto. Si alguien intenta algo conmigo no importa, no hay chances de que mire a otra mujer que no sea ella.

Pero conozco a los hombres, soy uno de ellos. Somos como animales en celo frente a una chica linda y Hinata se pasa de preciosa. Tiene un cabello hermoso, piel tersa que miles de mujeres envidiarían y un cuerpazo descomunal. Esas caderas, esos pechos tan…

Suspiré.

Se lo que los hombres pueden pensar cuando la ven. Se lo que harían para llamar la atención o por intentar algo con ella.

Ninguna mujer podría intentar algo conmigo que sea tan "peligroso" como el casi asecho de un idiota de estos, babosos.

Y sé que por más que se le insinuien ella no los miraría, no desconfío de ella. Pero me enerva pensar en lo que pueden hacerle. Tocarla, o besarla. Ya de solo pensar que intenten rozar sus labios hace que me prenda fuego de rabia.

Ella es mía…

No me gusta ponerme en papel de posesivo, está mal.

Pero ella es lo mejor que me pasó y quiero estar el resto de mi vida con Hinata.

*…*

"¿Qué?" Me exasperé.

*Podrías hablar con el viejo Hyuga para casarte*

"Ay ya, mira lo que dices. Estamos bastante mal ahora, me acabo de mandar una cagada y mira con lo que sales." Susurré.

Volví a hundirme en el recuerdo de esa imagen mental. El verla en el living de él, tranquila. Parecía que realmente estaba a gusto. Estaba tan a gusto que iba a dormir, noté que estaba lista para dormir allí.

Mientras yo no podía más de la ansiedad y desesperación por verla y hablarle, y tenerla en mis brazos.

*No era tan así, querías aclarar las cosas*

Claro que quería aclarar las cosas, pero no quiso hablar conmigo.

No quiso arreglarlo ahora. Prefirió dejar las cosas así.

Apoyé mis codos en las piernas y tomé mi cabeza en mis manos. "Volvió a preferir a otro hombre antes que a mí."

"Eso no es cierto." La voz dulce sonó lo suficientemente clara aun en la distancia y suavidad del sonido. Hinata apareció a unos centímetros de mí.

Me sorprendió no haberla sentido. Se ha vuelto tan fuerte que pudo acercarse a mi tan sigilosamente que no la percibí.

Además, todo este asunto hace que esté desconcentrado y desanimado.

Me puse de pie frente a ella.

* _Bien, Naruto... No lo arruines._ *

"cállate..." me desesperé.

"¿eh?" ella me miró.

"no, a ti no..." Me apresuré.

No sé cuántos segundos me quedé mirándola sin decir nada. La luz de la calle la iluminaba desde atrás y hacia brillar su oscuro pelo lacio. Tenía las manos en el bolsillo tipo canguro de su buzo, pero sacó una para acomodar su flequillo.

"Lo siento." Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca. "De verdad, lo siento muchísimo."

"Naruto-kun..."

"No no... Déjame hablarte." Me acerqué más aún, y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. "Te amo, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, soy un idiota, un imbécil..."

"Naruto-kun..."

"no no..." la paré despacio. "Nunca debí decirte esas cosas horribles y te juro que jamás voy a volver a hacer algo así. Y otra cosa, aunque no creí que fuera necesario decirlo, jamás, jamás de todos los jamases posibles o imposibles, te dejaría ni te engañaría con otra. Podrán intentar de infinitas manejas, pero nunca voy a mirar a ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú. Y me siento horrible porque, creer que pensaras eso de mí hizo que dijera eras cosas espantosas y no quise. Te juro que jamás va a volver a pasar. De verdad lo siento muchísimo."

Ella hizo silencio unos segundos que parecieron años. Y luego sonrió suavemente y me abrazó. Besé su frente y me sujeté a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Su perfume natural invadió todos mis sentidos, el olor dulce de su piel me dio la tranquilidad que me faltaba.  
Acaricié su espalda. Roce suavemente su cintura con las yemas de mis dedos.  
Sé que eso le gusta. Pero contrario a mi pronóstico, en vez de pegarse más a mí, deseosa de más contacto, se alejó mirándome a los ojos.

"No va a funcionar esta vez." Me dijo. Entré en pánico. ¿Qué es lo que no va a funcionar?

"No vamos a solucionar nada teniendo sexo. No acaricies mi cintura así."

"Lo siento, de todas formas, no lo hacía con otro sentido." Me disculpé.

*Mentiroso*

"Solo quería acariciarte. En verdad lo siento muchísimo."

"Lo sé." Sus ojos perlados se clavaron en mis ojos azules. "Yo también lo siento."

Le acomodé el pelo detrás de la oreja y volví a besarle la frente.

"He estado muy nerviosa. Si confío en ti, pero tenía y tengo miedo de que…"

"no va a pasar. Jamás voy a dejarte. Eres una mujer hermosa, fuerte, dulce e increíble. Y nadie es más perfecta para mí que tú." Pude ver como sus ojos se humedecían. "No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso, no quiero que se te vuelva a cruzar por la cabeza. Quiero que confíes en mí, por favor. No es necesario que te pongas como te pusiste. Yo nunca preferiría a otra."

"Nunca tampoco te dejaría o preferiría a otro, Naruto-kun." Sonrió de lado.

"¿Segura? No me hagas acordar de Toshiro..." La embromé.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién es ese?" Se veía sorprendida.

* jajajaja, no chico… Toneri, el de la luna*

"Tomeli, ¿cómo era?" Seguí burlándome.

"Tonerí…" Me golpeó juguetonamente el brazo. Sirvió para relajar el ambiente, y me alegré de que funcionara.

Reí. "Sí, ese…"

Ambos reímos, y la acerqué a mí.

"No lo preferí a él. Sabes que tenía que hacerlo…"

"Lo se…" No me gusta acordarme de eso. Aun sabiendo que lo hizo por salvar a su hermana, fue un golpe duro. Un golpe bastante bajo.

"Y también, es verd-" No la dejé terminar.

Besé sus labios con un beso profundo y demandante, devorándolos. Como si respirara a través de ellos después de aguantar la respiración unos cuantos segundos, deseoso por llenarme.

Hinata respondió a mí, sorprendida al principio. No me pude resistir y metí una de mis manos por debajo de su remera acariciando su espalda, su suave piel. Ella se retorció por el frio de mis manos.

Sí, soy hombre. Tengo una mansa e infartante mujer entre mis brazos, y sí, cierta parte baja de mi despierta rápidamente, siempre despierta rápido. Así que en situaciones así, aprieto el acelerador y le doy para adelante; me prendo como un fosforo. Que ella diga que no piensa tener sexo para reconciliarnos, que a mí tampoco me parece bien, igualmente hace que quiera apoyarla contra un árbol acá nomas y tomarla salvajemente.

*Ey… tranquilo.*

Bueno, cuando más se le niega algo a una persona, esa persona más lo quiere.

No importa si no es ahora. Cuando se sienta a gusto conmigo otra vez, y pueda estimularla, voy a hacerla gritar mi nombre tan fuerte que toda la villa va a oírla. Voy a hacerla llorar de placer.

Y pensar estas cosas no me ayuda para nada, porque más me caliento.

"Naruto-kun."

"Sí, amor mío."

Ella le dirigió una mirada a mis pantalones antes de hablarme. "Vas a tener que tomar una ducha fría."

Y empezó a caminar hacía mi departamento.

"Sé qué está mal el sexo por reconciliación, pero ¿y para después de reconciliarnos?" Insistí mientras seguía sus pasos. "¿Cuantos minutos tardamos en reconciliarnos?"

Ella rio al mismo tiempo que la abracé desde atrás por la cintura para caminarla hasta mi casa.

 **Buenas noches! Espero estén muy bien! No sé cómo disculparme por la demora. Odio, detesto que los autores tarden en actualizar los fics, pero hay veces que el día a día se te pone en contra. He estado tapadísima de parciales, trabajos, viajes de campo e informes, y de verdad no encontré tiempo para actualizar antes. Mil disculpas!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! 3 Los aprecio un montón!**

 **Saludos para todos!**


	17. Chapter 17

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Creí que esto no iba a volver a pasar.

Solté la revista, y esta golpeó la mesa fuertemente.

Ino había entrado por la puerta del café dónde quedamos en reunirnos esa mañana temprano para desayunar.

Entró corriendo desesperada con esa maldita cosa en la mano, la expresión de Sakura y mía fue de desconcierto.

Entró tan rápido que se había llevado puesto a uno de los mozos.

Venía hacia nosotras revoleando la revista como loca. Ahí estaba la explicación.

En la portada había una inmensa imagen de Naruto y yo, la noche anterior en la plaza, mientras nos volvíamos a hablar después de las cosas horribles que me dijo.

Un momento privado nuestro, que volvieron a joder.

Otra violación a nuestra privacidad.

Un título enorme, un texto pequeño debajo para poner al lector, al chismoso, en tema. Una invención de la prensa para vender.

No quise leer esa acotación bajo del título, ni tampoco ver lo que habían escrito dentro, en el artículo. Pero era imposible no leer las letras enormes.

Estaban tan grandes que hasta las leí inconscientemente, traté de evitarlo. Y ahora no podía sacarlas de mi cabeza.

 _"¿CRISIS?, ¿AMOR EN PROBLEMAS?"_

¿En qué mierda se basaron para escribir eso? ¿qué mierda les tiene que importar a ellos? Tendrían que darnos una parte de las ganancias por todas las copias que vendan con esta estupidez.

¿Por qué tenían que meterse en nuestras vidas así?

¿Y qué mierda está haciendo el imbécil que tiene que ocuparse de la imagen pública de mi familia? ¿Sabe sobre esto? ¿Ya se está encargando del tema?

No puedo manejar estas cosas.

Pude ver a Sakura e Ino hablando. No las escuché, solo quería irme. Quiero golpear al maldito que invadió nuestra privacidad de esta forma.

Además de tener que aguantar a un montón de babosas babosearse por mi novio, ni siquiera podemos estar juntos solos y charlando o disfrutando del otro sin que nos espíen.

Está bien, puede que me moleste más de lo normal porque no le pifiaron tanto con el título. Eso me molesta mucho.

Si hubiesen inventado cualquier cosa me enojaría, pero no así. Es como si hubiesen tocado una llaga.

Los muy malditos inventan cosas y encima casi que le aciertan. Pero que no crean. Estamos muy bien ahora. Muy bien. Mejor que antes de hecho.

"Deberíamos ir a la editorial a quejarnos..." Ino se veía muy enojada

"No, va a ser lo mismo que nada." Sakura tenía la revista en las manos. "No puedo creerlo. ¿Tan interesante es lo que Naruto y tu hagan o dejen de hacer? Son una pareja privada, es su vida."

"Exacto, pero creo que es mejor que se hagan una página de internet y suban cosas, así les cierran el culo" La rubia contestó. "Por lo menos que sean ustedes mismos los que compartan su relación con el mundo"

"Que estupidez Ino" La pelirrosa le contestó. " No tienen que compartir nada si no quieren"

"Pero sería una forma para dejarlos sin trabajo."

"Lo seguirían haciendo." Ellas hablaban cada vez más alto y empezaron a llamar la atención.

Uno de los mozos se nos acercó. Sakura y yo le habíamos dicho cuando vino a tomarnos la orden que estábamos esperando a otra persona. "Señoritas, ¿listas para ordenar?" Nos sonrió.

"¡No moreno...!" Ino se levantó rápidamente de su silla y Sakura la imitó. "¡Tenemos una emergencia y nos vamos!"

Me quedé algo sorprendida mientras me levantaba despacio.

"¿No has visto las revistas de hoy? ¡Todo es chusmerio hoy en día!" todo el lugar se giró hacia Ino, a lo que Sakura y yo la sacamos del lugar mientras ella seguía indignadísima quejándose de la prensa. "¡Debería darles vergüenza! ¡Conseguirse una vida! ¡Inventar cosas así!"

"Ay Ino, eso no era necesario. Tú eres de las más chusmas que conozco." Sakura río algo avergonzada para descomprimir el ambiente.

"Eso no es lo mismo, yo soy amiga de ellos, me gusta saber cómo están y que Hinata me cuente." Se apuró. "¡Además yo no voy a ir con el chisme a la prensa, Sakura!"

"Esperen, ¿a dónde vamos?" No están teniéndome en cuenta, están poniéndome muy nerviosa y más malhumorada de lo que estoy.

"No sé. Pero debemos hacer algo. Esto es horrible" Ino volvió a ojear la revista.

Evité prestar atención a las imágenes dentro.

Pero ella suspiró y más calmada me preguntó lo que no quería que preguntara. "Hina… ¿Han tenido algún problema? ¿Es esto real?"

Pasé mi mirada por sus rostros y tardé unos segundos en contestar.

"No. Nada serio, en realidad."

Sakura se acercó a mí.

"Estoy bien, Sakura-san. En serio." Sonreí. "Estamos bien."

"Puedes contarnos lo que quieras." Ino también se acercó. "Cualquier cosa de la que quieras hablar, no dudes."

"Gracias chicas" Sonreí aún más. Es muy lindo y bueno saber que tengo personas que me apoyan. Que nos apoyan.

"¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?" Sakura preguntó.

"Iré a hablar con el idiota que tenía que evitar estas cosas, que para eso mi padre le paga. Y después tomamos el té en mi casa, ¿quieren?" Las invité.

"¡Claro!"

Les recordé que no tenía mucho para comer en casa y pasamos a comprar una torta por una panadería.

Ni bien entramos a la residencia Hyuga le dejé la torta en la cocina a la empleada, le pedí que preparase té y lo sirviera en el jardín para nosotras. Luego me dirigí hacía mi padre.

"Creí que estabas durmiendo en tu cuarto Hinata. ¿No has vuelto a dormir?"

AUCH.

Clásico. Venís a pedirle ayuda a tu papá porque la prensa te hostiga, pero a él le preocupan más las reglas de la casa.

"Padre, ¿podemos hablar sobre el infeliz que se ocupa de que no me molesten los fotógrafos?"

"No me hables en ese tono, no te eduqué así"

Silencio.

"Y esto no hubiese pasado si hubieras vuelto en la casa a dormir."

"Papá…"

"No me mientas Hinata. Desde que me dijiste de tu relación te has descontrolado. Crees que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que te escapas por las noches."

Oh.

"Te repito. No te eduqué así." Dijo seriamente.

Silencio.

"Me sorprende como se te ha endurecido la personalidad, antes no te atrevías a desobedecerme. Me alegra ver que tu relación te ha cambiado positivamente. Me gusta que te hayas vuelto más fuerte."

¿En serio? No podía creer lo que me decía.

"Aun así…" Me miró a los ojos. "Me preocupa que no tomes las precauciones necesarias."

Creo que se refiere a…

"Las tomo." Me apresuré.

"Hinata, el consejo familiar está algo reacio." No era necesario que me lo dijera. Ya lo sabía. "Ellos temen que te dejes llevar y rompas las reglas familiares…"

"Padre…" Negué.

"No me interesa saberlo, eso es tema tuyo." Me cortó rápido, se veía incómodo. "No me gusta meterme en las relaciones de otros, mucho menos de mis hijas, me incomoda."

Silencio.

"Pero si no te hablo yo y el consejo lo hiciera en mi lugar, los destrozaría a los dos. Y reconozco que me agrada Uzumaki."

¡Lo sabía! Sonreí. Estaba tan feliz que me puse a saltar.

"Pero… eso no significa que no pueda retractarme."

Mi sonrisa ya no se borró. "No importa, tu opinión es la más importante para mí, padre" Reí al caminar hacia él y lo abrasé.

"Yo me ocuparé del asunto de tu privacidad" Me sorprendió. "Pero van a tener que hacerse a la idea de que esto no va a parar, por lo menos por un tiempo."

Tocaron a la puerta.

"Adelante" Mi padre contestó.

La empleada entró. "Disculpe señorita, Uzumaki Naruto-San vino a verla. Está en el jardín con sus invitadas." Wow, ¿tan rápido apareció aquí? ¿Se habrá enterado de ñas revistas?

"Yo me ocuparé de lo otro. Tu ve a recibirlo." Mi padre terminó.

Al salir al jardín Naruto estaba mirando las fotos de la revista y reía a carcajadas.

"Esto es una estupidez, es gracioso" Me vio llegar. "Hola bebé, ¿Has visto esto?" Reía.

"No me parece gracioso."

"Lo sé, ya fui a romperle la oficina al dueño de la empresa."

"¿¡En serio!?" Las chicas preguntaron.

"¡Naruto, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Es ilegal!" Sakura lo retó.

"No literalmente Sakura…" La calmó. "Pero puedo asegurarte que escuchó mi opinión al respecto".

Me senté cruzada de brazos mirando al césped.

"Lo siento. De verdad lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, sé que no te gusta." Mi novio se arrodillo frente a mí y agarró mi mano para besarla.

"¡Ay son tan lindos!" Ino nos festejó.

Le sonreí vergonzosamente a ella y luego lo miré a él.

"Está bien, no es tu culpa."

"En realidad, si lo es…" Naruto de avergonzó. "Si no hubiéramos tenido ese inconveniente no hubiésemos estado en la plaza a esa hora."

"¿Qué problema?" Ino preguntó

"¿Qué hiciste Naruto?" Sakura se enojó.

"Nada, en serio." Reí. "No es por eso, podríamos haber paseado y nadie nos tenía que haber molestado."

"Lo se amor, lo siento." Volvió a besar mi mano.

Y las criadas llegaron con más té caliente.

 **Buenas noches! Espero estén todos muy bien!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero vuelvo a tener parciales y un viaje de campo la próxima semana. ¡Lo bueno es que se me ha ocurrido algo muy gracioso! Solo tengo que encontrar un ratito para escribirlo JAJAJA**

 **Saludos para todos!**


	18. Chapter 18

La verdad ésta fue mí primera misión en lo que realmente, para un ninja en servicio, fue mucho tiempo.

Ni bien terminamos de entregar el informe, corrí hasta casa, me bañé y salí disparada hacia lo de mí novio.

La misión no fue larga, solo 5 días. Pero demasiados para estar lejos de él.

Qué extraño.

Estaba sentado en la escalera del complejo en el que vive. Solo. No había chicas mirándolo.

Yo ya venía corriendo desde casa pero ver eso hizo que bajara mí paso.

Quedé observándolo a metros del pie de escalera. Quieta. Mirando lo hermoso que era.

Y él tambien me contemplaba. Desde arriba.

Lo vi sonreír.

"¿Me crees si te digo que desde que te fuiste paso las tardes acá esperando a que vuelvas?" Dijo despacio. Me hizo reír tiernamente. "Te he extrañado tanto que de la locura me puse a contar las horas, minutos y segundos que estuviste fuera. Y fue interminable, amor mío."

Reí, mientras él caminó hacia mí. "No crei que fueras tan romántico."

"No es que lo sea, pero en este momento soy un hombre desesperado por tenerte en sus brazos."

Nos abrazamos muy fuerte. Sentí que él me extrañó tanto como yo a él. Tuve la necesidad de que me cubriera con sus brazos y que jamás me soltara.

"Te extrañé muchísimo Naruto-kun"

"Yo también, Hinata." Besó mí cabeza. " Sé que solo fueron 5 días pero, ha sido bastante. No estábamos acostumbrados a estar separados tanto tiempo."

El tiempo que estuve fuera, me vino fantástico para olvidarme de todo lo que ocurre en esta villa alrededor nuestro. Me dio un respiro.

Nadie me miraba de mas, ni mal, no bien. Nadie murmuraba nada. Nadie me sacaba fotos.

Fue muy relajante.

Pero no estuve con mí amor.

"Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo es que nadie te está acosando aquí, y ahora?"

Naruto me miró pícaramente, y me guió hacia su departamento. "Es que quería sentarme tranquilo, acá, a esperarte. De a ratos entraba a casa y me quedaba mirando por la ventana. Se me ocurrió, que para que no me molesten, mandar un clon para todos lados. Cualquiera al que preguntes dónde estoy, te dirá que estoy en algún lugar del centro, siendo perseguido por docenas de personas."

Vaya… brillante.

Eso significaba que estuvumos en la calle y nadie nos veía. ¡Genial!

Antes de entrar. Naruto me giró hacia él. Me besó demandante, y delicadamente a la vez.

Muy dentro de mí sentí ganas de llorar. Lo amo. Lo amo tanto que en este momento la felicidad de volverlo a ver, y volver a estar entre sus brazos, no me cabe en el alma.

El abrió la puerta y me empujó despacio hacia adentro.

Quiero que me haga el amor, ahora.

El estaba tan urgido como yo, lo noté.

"Si estás muy cansada, puedo esperar " habló entre besos.

"Yo no quiero esperar." Lo corté. "No estoy cansada". Estaba cansadisima, pero no me importó.

Me alzó, y llevó hasta el sillón del living.

"Amame, por favor"

"Sabés que te amo"

* * *

"Eh, Hina. Amor…"

Estaba muy feliz y cómoda en el sillón tapada con una sabana, cómo para levantarme.

"Cielo…" Naruto volvió a llamarme desde el baño. "¿Te dormiste?"

"Si estuviese dormida no contestaría" Reí.

"Es que no contestaste" Por la cercanía de la voz, se estaba acercando por el pasillo. "Tenemos un problema".

Abrí los ojos para mirarlo ya en frente mío. Su expresión no me gustó nada.

"¿Cuál?"

"No te asustes, pero…" ¿Que no me asusté? Pedirme que no me asuste, obviamente va a hacer que me asusté.

"¿Que pasó?"

"El condón está pinchado"

¿¡QUÉ!?

No. No puede ser posible.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si."

Oh Dios. Oh Dios.

Entré en pánico. Sentí que se cerraba mí pecho y no podía respirar. "Oh Dios.. ¡Dios mío!"

Quise llorar de los nervios.

¿¡Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora!?

"Déjame ver, ¿Estás seguro?".

Ambos volvimos al baño corriendo. "Si sí"

"Van a matarme" murmuré.

"No, para, tranquila" Naruto trataba de pensar en algo"

"¡No puedo estar tranquila!" No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en cómo iban a matarme en casa si llegaba esto a tener consecuencias. "Van a matarme".

"Hinata, espera. Calmemosnos y pensemos en algo"

"Un embarazo fuera de matrimonio, para mí clan, es el peor de las deshonras, Naruto-kun. Bueno, no, la segunda peor. Peor es que no sepan quién es el padre."

"Podemos conseguir pastillas del día después" Me miró.

Hey, esa es buena idea. "¿Pero como la consigo? ¡No puedo pedirla a mí médico!." Exclamé

"Podemos preguntarle a Sakura, ella es médico"

Ay, que vergüenza. Por dios. Aunque no era mala idea y no tenían muchas opciones, si es que no era la única. Él tenía razón.

"Que vergonzoso" lloré.

"No Hina, Ella es nuestra amiga. Nos ayudará. Vamos a preguntarle."

Nos abrigamos y caminamos hasta la casa de la pelirrosa.

Salí por un momento de mí preocupación, para pensar dónde y qué estaría haciendo el clon de Naruto. Gracias al cielo, nadie parecía seguirnos.

Al llegar tocamos pero se veía todo apagado.

Empecé a desesperarme otra vez. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

Pero la puerta se abrió. Y no era Sakura.

 **Así como he hecho con el otro fic que escribo, me disculpo por la tardanza. He estado bloqueada y ocupada.**

 **Pero aquí he vuelto!**

 **Espero les guste, y seguimos pronto!**

 **Saludos a todos, gracias por sus mensajes!**


End file.
